The Wounded Soul, The Destroyed Heart
by shiroi white-phoenix
Summary: Rasanya seperti penampilan perdana setelah lama absen LOL Untuk fic pelepasan stress kali ini adalah Aoi(OC)-centric! Dan dengan pair lain (shonen-ai/yaoi) dan konten yang tidak boleh dibaca anak dibawah umur 14-5 tahun (...slight kok, cuma slight - -;;) Well, enjoy the family story Aoi(OC)-centric! Haters, kindly back off please!


**Heya, semuanya! Uwaaah, aku absen lebih lama dari yang diperkirakannnn! _Gomennasaiiii_! Pelampiasan stres kali ini adalah cerita yang berhubungan dengan cerita AU!fic sebelumnya! Tapi main pairingnya bukan AlphaFey, sebaliknya one-shot ini berfokus pada sang sepupu yang keibuan, Aoi!**

 **Di kesempatan ini juga ada intipan bagaimana keluarga Alpha dan Aoi berinteraksi, dan bagaimana Aoi berinteraksi ditengah-tengah grup Alpha, dan ada kejutan yang tidak terduga! Dari orang yang tidak bisa diduga!**

 _ **Yosh**_ **, ayo kita mulai!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini...**

 **Kegelapan pekat ini... aku mengingatnya dengan jelas...**

 **Sejelas aku mengingat hari itu...**

 _ **Dan juga hari itu**_ **...**

 **Ah, Alpha, sepupuku... Apa dia baik-baik saja...?**

 **Kedua kaki ini mulai melangkah...**

 **Dari melangkah menjadi berjalan, dari berjalan menjadi berlari, kecepatan yang lambat tapi pasti bertambah**

 **Seolah sedang berlari dari sesuatu, tapi apa?**

 **...Ah**

 **Tentu saja...**

 **...** _ **Darimu**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Wounded Soul, The Destroyed Heart**

 **.**

 **.**

 **An Inazuma Eleven GO fic**

 **Inazuma Eleven © Level-5**

 **OC and Story © Shiroi White-Phoenix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning:** **OCs** **,** **Out of Character Charas** **, AU!fic, Family!AlphaAoi, Family!ZanarkIchikawa yaoi/shonen-ai pairings, hetero pairings, ordinary normal world, non EYD words, death chara and mpreg (mentions)**

 **.**

 **RmncR: IchikawaAoi, AlphaFey, ZanarkEinamu, TakuRan, ?Aphrodi, EndouNatsumi**

 **.**

 **FmlyR: AlphaAoi, ?AphrodiAlphaAoi, ZanarkIchikawa, ZanarkAoi, GouenjiAoi**

 **.**

 **FrndS: AlphaBetaGammaZanark, TakuRanAoi, KidouSakuma, ShuuTenFey**

 **.**

 ***New category!***

 **PstRp (** **P** **a** **st** **R** **elationshi** **p** **):** _ **?**_ **Aoi**

 **.**

 **ALERT: 'AOI' REFERS TO AOI OC, 'SORANO' REFERS TO SORANO AOI LEVEL-5**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own IE GO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Iya, _okaa-san_ , aku mengerti."

Suara itu diiringi dengan suara kesibukan dapur yang khas, bahkan Alpha merasa familiar dengan itu. Walau ada 'sesuatu' yang hanya terjadi sekurang-kurangnya seminggu sekali yang terselip diantaranya.

"Iya... Alpha sehat kok."

 _Terlalu sehat, karena selalu diawasi olehmu._

"Tidak, _otou-san_. Tolong jangan bercanda seperti itu."

...Kok tiba-tiba dia merasakan firasat yang ngak enak, ya?

"...Alpha?"

Gumaman rendah yang terdengar jelas.

"...entah bagaimana caranya _otou-san_ dan _okaa-san_ tahu soal Fey-kun. Dan hubunganmu dengannya yang baik."

...Untunglah Alpha tidak sedang minum air. Jika tidak, sudah pasti dia akan tersedak, positif.

 **.**

 **.**

"...tidak, Paman, Bibi. Rune itu bukan pacarku."

Sekarang Alpha sedang mengambil ahli telepon Aoi sedangkan sang sepupu sibuk memeriksa perlengkapan rumah dan dapur mereka, membiarkan pemilik surai ungu bercengkrama dengan kedua orangtuanya.

" _Oh ayolah, Alpha-kun~ jangan malu-malu begitu!_ "

Mendadak Alpha merasa kepalanya pening. 'Bibi'nya itu terlalu antusias seperti biasanya, tidak seperti anak perempuan satu-satunya. Apa sebenarnya Aoi itu anak yang tertukar?

...Tidak, itu terlalu berlebihan. Dan yang paling penting adalah-

"...Bagaimana kalian tahu soal Rune?"

Kali ini suara pamannya yang menjawab setelah kasak-kusuk tidak jelas dari seberang telepon sana.

" _Fotomu yang membonceng seorang pemuda bersurai hijau muda tersebar di halaman_ website _sekolah kalian, dan jadi pembicaraan utama disitu._ "

...Yang namanya sosial media itu selalu menyusahkan.

Jari Alpha dia bawa ke wajahnya, memijit pangkal hidungnya sambil menutup matanya frustasi. Seharusnya dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Kenapa dia bisa begitu ceroboh dengan tidak memikirkan kemungkinan foto-yang-sebenarnya-bukan-aib-tapi-menyusahkan itu akan tersebar di _website_ milik sekolah? Dia mulai curiga kalau dia sudah melunak. Dan ini semua gara-gara si Rune.

Dan daripada mendengarkan ocehan dari 'bibi'nya, Alpha menyerahkan telepon itu kembali pada pemiliknya dan dengan segera melenggang pergi.

Aoi hanya bisa tersenyum miris sebelum membawa teleponnya ke telingannya. "Halo, _okaa-san_? Alpha sudah pergi." Selesai dia mengucapkan itu, dia langsung menjauhkan teleponnya dari telinganya, tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

" _Apa?!_ " teriakan melengking itu bahkan bisa didengar dengan jelas oleh gadis malang itu. Begitu aman, Aoi mendekatkan teleponnya kembali. " _Huh! Anak satu itu, dia tidak berubah sama sekali!_ "

" _Sudahlah, Terumi._ " Aoi mendengar suara ayahnya yang mencoba menenangkan 'istri'nya. " _Lagipula bukannya bagus kalau dia masih sama seperti dulu? Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Alpha mendadak menjadi ceria._ "

...Sejujurnya, bahkan Aoi sependapat dengan ayahnya.

"Hahaha... sudah ya, _otou-san_ , _okaa-san_. Aku dan Alpha harus pergi. Hari ini Zanark-san mengundang kami ke _cafe_ nya."

" _Oh~ Zanark temannya si Gamma-chan ya? Yang berpacaran dengan siapa? Einamu?_ "

Tersenyum lembut, Aoi menggangguk lalu menjawab, "Iya. Kalau begitu aku dan Alpha pergi dulu ya, _okaa-san_ , _otou-san_. Kami pasti sudah ditunggu oleh yang lainnya."

" _Tentu saja. Sampaikan salamku pada Gamma-chan dan Beta-chan, dan juga Zanark dan Einamu ya!_ "

Tawa kecil keluar dari bibir tipis itu. "Tentu saja."

" _Ah, Aoi. Aku mau bicara sebentar._ "

Permintaan tiba-tiba ayahnya membuatnya mengerjapkan bola mata emasnya. " _Ha'i_ , _otou-san_?" Dia juga mendengar kasak-kusuk dari sana, dan suara ayahnya yang bilang ingin bicara berdua dengannya pada ibunya. Ada apa gerangan?

" _Umm, begini, Aoi..._ " ayahnya memulai percakapan, dan bahkan dari mendengar itu saja Aoi sudah tahu topik apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh ayahnya yang sangat dia sayangi. " _Kau... masih baik-baik saja kan...?_ _Sejak saat itu_ otou-san _terus mencemaskanmu, putri kecilku._ "

Aah... tentu saja...

Dari sudut matanya, dia melihat Alpha yang baru turun tangga. Menoleh dengan masih memegang telepon dekat telinganya, dia bertatapan pandang dengan sepupunya yang jugalah anggota keluarga terkasihnya. "...Iya, aku baik-baik saja kok, _otou-san_. Jangan cemaskan aku. Cemaskanlah dirimu sendiri dan _okaa-san_."

Helaan nafas terdengar. " _...Aku mengerti apa yang kau coba katakan, Aoi. Ibumu sudah mencerewetiku soal itu sampai telingaku rasanya panas._ "

Tertawa geli, Aoi melihat Alpha berjalan mendekat padanya, tas selempangnya sudah berada di genggamannya. "Jangan begitu, _otou-san_. Lagipula bukannya _okaa-san_ sedang mengandung?"

Tawa bariton terdengar dari ujung telepon. " _Yah, itu memang benar... Tidak terasa kandungannya sudah masuk bulan kelima._ "

Dan saat itu, Alpha memutuskan untuk nimbrung. "Jangan minum _wine_ lagi, Paman, kalau tidak mau dijewer oleh Bibi."

" _Hei, hei, Alpha! Yang ada adalah dia langsung menghajarku, tahu! Asal kau tahu saja, Bibimu itu kalau sedang hamil kekuatannya jadi berlipat ganda!_ "

Mendengar keluhan ayahnya, Aoi hanya mampu tertawa geli, bahkan sudut bibir Alpha juga tertarik keatas mendengar pamannya. "Jangan sampai terdengar _okaa-san_ ya, _otou-san_."

Tiba-tiba ada suara seperti suara ludah tertelan. " _Umm, sepertinya sudah ketahuan._ "

Membayangkannya membuat perut Aoi dan Alpha merasa digelitiki. "Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya, _otou-san_."

" _Baiklah, Aoi... Dan doakan saja ayahmu ini agar tidak dijegal ibumu..._ "

Tawa kecil meluncur keluar dan memenuhi ruangan itu. "Baiklah. _Jaa ne_ , _otou-san_."

" _Jaa._ " Dan dengan itu teleponnya terputus.

Melihat satu sama lain, baik Aoi dan Alpha bisa membayangkan bagaimana 'ibu' gadis mungil itu akan memarahi suaminya yang pasti akan membuat sang suami kewalahan karena _mood swing_ dari 'istri'nya yang tengah menggandung anak kedua. Lagi-lagi tawa kecil mengisi ruangan.

Aoi menarik nafas pelan, mengeluarkannya juga sama pelannya. Senyum lembut tersungging diwajahnya yang berparas mungil. "Ayo, kita pergi."

Satu anggukan adalah jawaban yang dia butuhkan, dan dua Koromune itu pergi dari rumah setelah mengunci semua jendela dan pintu rumah mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

"Alpha! Aoi-nee! Di sini!"

Begitu kedua Koromune itu sampai, mereka langsung disambut dengan suara melengking-menurut Alpha- milik Beta.

Aoi hanya tersenyum ketika empat orang familiar menyapa indra penglihatannya dan Alpha.

Aah, Alpha? Dia hanya memandang datar sambil menghela nafas. Sang surai ungu itu lalu menunduk untuk mengecup sayang pelipis anggota keluarga yang disayanginya itu sebelum dia pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kerjanya.

Pemandangan yang biasa, untuk para staf _cafe_. Pemandangan menohok sesi dua untuk para fans Alpha (sesi satunya ketika dia _blushing_ ria dengan Fey).

Menyadari itu, Aoi, Beta, Gamma, Einamu dan Zanark hanya mampu _sweatdrop_ secara komikal seraya perempuan yang bahkan lebih mungil dari Beta itu berjalan mendekati trio yang telah berdiri berdekatan itu. Ah, ralat. Beta, Gamma dan Einamu sudah duduk di salah satu tempat duduk di _cafe_ sedangkan Zanark berdiri didekat mereka.

"Halo, semuanya. Beta, Gamma, kalian berdua terlihat sehat seperti biasa." Sapa surai pirang kotor-pucat itu. Senyum lembutnya kembali merekah diwajahnya.

"Aoi-nee juga terlihat sehat!" balas Beta, senyum manis disunggingkan untuk membalas senyum lembut milik Aoi.

"Dan kau juga cantik seperti biasa, Aoi." Timpal Gamma menambahkan secara iseng, dilengkapi dengan kedipan jahil yang dihadiahi dengan cubitan di tangan dari Beta. " _Ouch_! Apaan sih, Beta?!"

Tawa kecil lepas dari Aoi ketika lagi-lagi pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan Gamma dan Beta terjadi lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia lalu menoleh pada Zanark dan Einamu. "Zanark-san, terima kasih sudah membantuku menjaga Alpha selama di _cafe_."

Belum pemuda itu sempat menjawab, suara datar tanpa riak milik Alpha sudah menjawab lebih dulu. "Masalahnya aku tidak ingat pernah dijaga olehnya."

"Hei, hei, jangan begitu, Alpha..." sanggah Zanark sebelum dia beranjak untuk menumpukan berat badannya pada Alpha yang baru datang dengan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya dan bersandar padanya sambil mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Kau kan sudah kuanggap seperti adikku sendiri~"

"Lepaskan aku, Zanark!"

Tawa lepas dari yang lainnya begitu mereka melihat Alpha meronta-ronta untuk lepas dari kuncian kepala Zanark. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu baru berhenti setelah Einamu menghentikan kekasihnya itu.

Dengan wajah kesal Alpha mengelus daerah lehernya, Aoi hanya mengelus pipi sepupunya dengan sayang sambil tersenyum kecil pada sang surai ungu yang terlihat jengkel atas aksi teman sekerjanya.

Tiba-tiba Gamma tertawa, membuat yang lainnya berpaling menatap pemuda berambut jambrik itu. "Seperti biasa kau itu selalu jadi anak 'kakak' ya, Alpha." Godanya dengan tatapan jahil, dan seringai yang menurut Alpha merupakan hal paling menyebalkan sedunia, sebelum Fey Rune (kesimpulan setelah mereka berdua memutuskan untuk 'genjatan senjata').

"Kau diam saja, Gamma."

"Sudahlah, Alpha, Gamma. Jangan mulai bertengkar di tempat seperti ini." Ucap Aoi yang dengan segera menjadi penengah sebelum Gamma menyulut emosi sepupunya dengan menggodanya lagi.

Sejak dulu Gamma sangat hobi menggoda Aoi yang notabene sepupu tersayangnya Alpha. Bukan cara menggoda layaknya sesama teman atau keluarga, tapi layaknya seseorang yang mencoba merayu seorang perempuan supaya mau 'tidur' dengannya. Tentu saja kalau seperti itu Alpha tidak terima. Baginya sepupunya itu bukanlah orang yang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu oleh siapapun. Dan terkadang hobi aneh Gamma itu berujung pada pertengkaran kalau Aoi tidak menghentikan mereka berdua atau Beta ikutan nimbrung.

"Betul! Gamma, kau yang hobi menggoda Aoi-nee seperti itu tidak pantas berkomentar!"

...seperti ini.

"Apa kau bilang? Berani juga kau ya..."

"Memang kenapa? Itu memang kenyataan kok!" dan pernyataan itu diakhiri dengan Beta yang memeletkan lidahnya pada Gamma, mengejeknya.

Melihat itu Aoi hanya tertawa kecil sebelum berpaling pada Einamu. "Einamu-kun, kau terlihat sehat."

Sang pemilik mata violet itu terenyum pada perempuan berparas lembut dihadapannya. "Kau juga terlihat sehat, Aoi-senpai."

Tawa geli dari Aoi membuat Einamu menundukkan kepalanya kikuk. "Kan sudah kubilang, Einamu-kun, untuk tidak usah pakai embel-embel ' _senpai_ '."

"I-iya..." Einamu menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari sambil tertawa canggung. "Tapi rasanya kalau aku memanggilmu tanpa embel ' _senpai_ ' aku jadi merasa canggung..."

Kali ini Zanark memeluk bahu Einamu, membuat pemuda malang itu berjenggit kaget karena gerakan tiba-tiba itu. "Tidak apa, Einamu. Nanti kamu juga akan terbiasa kok, memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel lagi." Ujar Zanark mencoba menyemangati kekasihnya, yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis dari laki-laki yang dijuluki 'Laki-Laki Cantik' selain Ranmaru Kirino di sekolah mereka.

Melihat itu, Aoi hanya mampu tersenyum sebelum dia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya. Orangtuaku menitipkan salam pada kalian semua, termasuk Zanark-san dan Einamu-kun." Ujarnya, melihat keempat orang yang dimaksud.

"Waah, Paman dan Bibi, ya? _Hisashiburi_ ~" Beta yang pertama kali merespon berita ringan dari Aoi yang dianggap gadis berambut biru itu sebagai kakanya sendiri, meski Aoi sebenarnya menurut umur lebih muda darinya. "Aku jadi teringat kalau Bibi suka sekali membuat makanan enak setiap kali main disana~"

"He? Pada kami juga?" ucap Zanark ketika berita itu sudah terproses didalam kepalanya, menunjuk dirinya dan Einamu yang juga terlihat terkejut. Aoi yang memahami keheranan mereka berdua hanya mengangguk.

"Wah, wah~ kalian terlihat seru sekali~"

Suara orang lain membuat mereka semua menoleh, dan melihat seorang wanita berkulit gelap dengan warna rambut senada dengan warna rambut milik Zanark menghampiri mereka semua.

" _Kaa-san_." Sapa pemuda kepada wanita yang ternyata Mrs. Avalonic, ibunya. Sang ibu hanya tersenyum yang memancarkan kedewasaannya dan kharismanya yang selalu terlihat serasi bersanding dengan senyum penuh wibawa milik suaminya yang dia cintai.

"Zanark, anakku~" meski pun nadanya tenang dan terdengar ceria, bagi telinga Zanark itu terdengar seperti pertanda kiamat telah datang. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada _kaa-san_ mu ini kalau kekasihmu datang ke _cafe_ hari ini, hm~?"

Ups, sepertinya pemuda dengan wajah bergaris tampan turunan dari ayahnya itu melupakan detail yang satu ini. Dia yakin, setelah toko tutup ibunya akan menjewer kedua telinganya sampai merah.

"Halo, Mrs. Avalonic." Dengan segera Einamu berdiri dan membungkuk pada ibu kekasihnya, memberi salam formal pada beliau. Salam itu dibalas dengan tawa ringan dari perempuan yang tingginya hampir sama dengan tinggi putranya.

"Ho ho ho, sudahlah Einamu, panggil saja aku 'Ibu'~ kau sudah seperti menantuku sendiri~" ujar wanita setengah baya itu sambil memeluk gemas pemuda berambut sebahu itu, pernyataan itu dihadiahkan dengan wajah merah dari sepasang kekasih tersebut dan cekikikan geli dari Beta dan Gamma.

" _Kaa-san_ , bukankah menantu itu agak terlalu jauh?" sanggah Zanark dengan kedua pipinya sudah memerah yang merahnya senada dengan warna matanya. Kedua pipi milik Einamu juga tidak kalah merahnya.

"Apa? Jangan bilang kau tidak berniat untuk menikahinya nanti, Zanark?"

"Tentu saja aku berniat untuk menikahi Einamu! Tapi kalau _kaa-san_ bilang seperti itu tiba-tiba..."

Aoi yang mulai merasa kasihan melihat kedua wajah Zanark dan Einamu yang bertambah merah pada tingkat yang mencemaskan, memutuskan untuk menjadi pengalihan perhatian. "Mrs. Avalonic, lama tidak jumpa."

Mendengar suara yang jarang didengarnya tapi familiar itu membuat kepala beliau menoleh, kedua bola mata merah mudanya berkilat senang melihat wajah familiar milik Aoi. "Oh, Aoi-chan! Lama tidak jumpa!" ujar beliau senang, melepaskan Einamu dan berahli memeluknya. Baik Einamu dan Zanark menghela nafas lega, karena lepas dari godaan jahil dari anggota wanita di keluarga Avalonic tersebut.

"Um, Mrs. Avalonic? T-tolong lepaskan saya..." pinta gugup gadis mungil itu, merasakan pasokan pernafasannya hampir terputus, karena pelukan erat ibunda Zanark itu lumayan erat. Pemilik bola mata emas itu langsung menghirup udara segar ketika pelukan erat itu terlepas.

"Oh, maafkan aku sayang! Aku benar-benar senang melihatmu lagi!" ujar beliau senang lalu memeluk gemas gadis mungil itu. "Duuh~ sifatmu itu sungguh dewasa dan tenang, tapi parasmu itu sungguh imut dan menggemaskan~ aku jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak memelukmu~!"

Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum canggung sambil merasa kejadian ini sangat _deja vu_. Rasanya kejadian ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

...Tapi jangankan Aoi, bahkan Alpha merasa kejadian ini terasa _deja vu_.

Ah, dia ingat. Kejadian ini pernah terjadi ketika ibu tetangga menyapa mereka berdua. Dari dulu Aoi selalu digemari oleh ibu-ibu karena selalu gemas akan paras mungilnya yang memikat hati. Bahkan ketika kecil dulu ibu-ibu tetangga dan teman-teman keluarga mereka yang datang berkunjung selalu memeluk gemas dan mencubit pipi si Aoi kecil. Karena Aoi itu penurut sejak lahir, jadi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa atau meronta minta dilepaskan, membuat para ibu-ibu itu semakin gemas padanya.

"Hahaha, istriku ini, begitu melihat Aoi sifatnya langsung berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat!" Komentar sang ayah Zanark, suami dari Mrs. Avalonic, seraya menghampiri grup yang dilabelinya 'grup anak-anak' itu.

" _Tou-san_."

"Mr. Avalonic!"

"...Bos."

Beliau tertawa kecil mendengar sapaan anak-anak yang sudah dikenalnya selama hampir setahun terakhir ini. "Kalian semua selalu terlihat sehat."

" _Tou-san_ , kenapa turun dari kasur? Bukannya sakit pinggang _tou-san_ belum sembuh?"

Pernyataan heran sang anak dibarengi oleh tatapan tajam sang istri, membuat kepala keluarga Avalonic hanya mampu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan gugup sambil tertawa canggung, baik Aoi dan Einamu hanya mampu tersenyum miris, dan Beta dan Gamma menyembunyikan seringai jahil mereka masing-masing. Alpha? Tidak ada ekspresi berarti diwajahnya.

"Aah, _tou-san_ hanya ingin mengabari kalian, kalau sepupumu datang berkunjung hari ini."

Sekejap, otot tubuh Zanark langsung menegang, wajahnya dan kekasihnya langsung berubah pucat. Reaksi mereka berdua mengundang wajah heran dari keempat teman mereka lainnya. Pasalnya mereka baru tahu kalau Zanark memiliki seorang sepupu, dan mereka memang tidak pernah melihat keluarga Zanark yang lain selain kedua orangtuanya. Bahkan tidak Gamma sekalipun. Tapi sepertinya Einamu mengetahui fakta bahwa kekasihnya mempunyai seorang sepupu, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa soal itu?

"...Benarkah itu, _tou-san_?" bahkan mereka bisa mendengar kalau nada bicara Zanark sedikit bergetar, dan Einamu tanpa sadar bersunggut mendekati pacarnya. Bagaimana cara jemari mereka bertaut pun tidak luput dari penglihatan duo Koromune yang masih memperhatikan reaksi kedua pasangan tersebut.

Mr. Avalonic mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan putranya. Kedua mata merahnya berkilat dengan perasaan bersalah kepada anak satu-satunya dan kekasihnya. "Dia kemari untuk menyampaikan salam dari orangtuanya, sekalian untuk melihat SMA disini."

"Apa tidak ada SMA yang bagus di Nagoya?" kali ini Mrs. Avalonic yang bertanya, kedua alis beliau bertaut heran. "Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke sini untuk mencari SMA yang bagus?"

"Aku pun heran, tapi katanya alasannya adalah untuk observasi dan perbandingan." Ujar sang suami, kedua alisnya yang serupa dengan milik putranya berkerut menunjukkan keherannya yang sama dengan keheranan Mrs. Avalonic. "Aku tidak bisa menolak karena pamanmu yang meminta langsung padaku." Tambahnya, menatap putranya yang masih tidak bergeming dan kekasih putranya yang pucat pasi seperti mayat hidup.

Kepucatan Einamu bahkan membuat Aoi cemas, membuat gadis itu berjalan mendekat pada teman sekelas Alpha itu dan mengelus pipi Einamu untuk menenangkannya. Beta juga ikut dengan menggenggam bahu pemuda malang itu.

Zanark ingin sekali ikut menenangkan kekasihnya, tapi tubuhnya yang masih membeku itu benar-benar seperti tengah membeku, tidak bergeming meski dia ingin menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Akhirnya, dia hanya bisa bersuara dengan suara pelan seolah kehilangan tenaga. "...kapan dia datang...?"

Dia perlu tahu kapan sepupu laknatnya itu akan datang jam berapa hari ini, sehingga dia bisa mempersiapkan batin dan emosinya begitu melihat kerabatnya yang satu itu. Sebenarnya bahkan dengan mengingat apa yang hendak dia perbuat pada kekasihnya ketika dia tiba-tiba berkunjung kerumahnya dan Einamu kebetulan ada disitu sudah mampu membuatnya hampir naik pitam. Kalau dia tidak menghentikan sepupunya waktu itu, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Einamu waktu itu. Dia tidak dapat membayangkannya, dan dia tidak mau membayangkannya.

Belum sempat ayahnya berbicara, tiba-tiba pintu masuk _cafe_ terbuka, dan para staf dan pengunjung kaum hawa langsung meribut dan bergosip ria pada sosok tampan yang baru saja masuk kedalam _cafe_ tersebut.

Menyadari sosok itu, wajah Einamu bertambah pucat, dan wajah Zanark yang biasanya tenang berubah jadi garang.

Baik Beta, Gamma, Alpha dan Aoi menoleh dan memperhatikan sosok yang lolos audisi jadi adik Zanark karena tampangnya yang mirip, walau berbeda. Mata merah pemuda itu menelusuri seisi _cafe_ , tidak memperdulikan jeritan para kaum hawa yang mendadak menjadi fansnya. Ketika kedua bola mata itu melihat dua sosok yang familiar, dia langsung memamerkan senyum yang makin mempertegas garis ketampanannya.

Walaupun para kaum hawa yang lain sudah pingsan masal karena senyum mempesona itu, Mrs. Avalonic, Beta dan Aoi tidak bergeming sama sekali. Aoi bahkan lebih mencemaskan Einamu yang jemarinya tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Disandarkannya kepala Einamu kebahunya sambil mengelus surai rambutnya dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang wajahnya bertambah pucat sejak sosok tidak dikenal itu masuk.

Kaki jenjang melangkah mendekati pasangan suami istri Avalonic, senyumnya tidak membuat dua orang itu bergeming sama sekali. "Paman, Bibi, lama tidak jumpa."

"Lama tidak jumpa juga, nak." Sapa balik Mr. Avalonic, berjabat tangan dengannya hanya untuk sekedar formalitas. Kedua suami istri itu memasang senyum yang terkesan setengah terpaksa.

Tapi tampaknya pemuda itu tidak terlalu memusingkannya. Dia hanya memperlebar senyumnya pada paman dan bibinya sebelum matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepupunya. "Aah, Zanark. Lama tidak jumpa."

Dalam beberapa waktu, Zanark tidak membalas sapaan dari sepupunya. Dan itu mempertegang suasana diantara mereka. Tapi meski begitu, sang sepupu masih kelihatan tidak keberatan dengan suasana yang sangat tidak mengenakkan hati itu.

"...Lama tidak jumpa juga..."

Senyum pemuda itu semakin lebar, dan dia melangkah mendekati sepupunya yang masih berbalut baju pelayan. "Ayolah, Zanark, kenapa tegang sekali?" candanya, menepuk bahu sepupunya yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kalau kamu tegang seperti itu terus, nanti kamu bakal cepat tua loh."

Tidak sedikitpun Zanark menanggapi perkataan sepupunya. Mata merahnya masih menatap tajam pada sepupunya yang terlihat cuek dan melongokkan kepalanya melewati bahu lebar milik sepupunya. Mata merah milik pemuda itu bersinar melihat sosok Einamu yang familiar diingatannya.

Menyadari tatapan itu, Einamu terpekik kecil dan makin bersingut mendekati Aoi yang mendekapnya sekarang, pemuda itu terlihat seperti ingin mengecilkan dirinya sendiri dari hadapan pemuda yang merupakan sepupu kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ooh~, rupanya kamu!" ujar pemuda itu senang, mendorong bahu sepupunya agar diberi jalan dan berjalan mendekati arah Einamu. " _Hisashiburi_ , _ne_?"

Tangan itu yang terulur terhenti begitu dia menyadari sosok Aoi yang menjauhkan Einamu dari jangkauannya dengan memeluk pemuda itu dan memunggungi sosok yang membuat Einamu ketakutan seperti sehabis bermimpi buruk, mata emasnya bertabrakan dengan mata merah yang memandangnya terkejut.

Dan belum selesai juga serangan kejutan itu, sosok lain sudah menjadi penengah tambahan selain sosok gadis mungil itu. Alpha sekarang berdiri diantara sepupunya dan sosok pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya itu dan membentangkan sebelah tangannya ke samping seolah-olah menjadi dinding pelindung bagi sepupu tersayangnya dan teman sekelasnya.

Meski wajahnya masih tanpa riak seperti biasa, tapi Beta, Gamma, dan keluarga Avalonic tahu kalau pemuda yang majoritas nol ekspresi itu tidak akan tinggal diam kalau sampai pemuda dihadapan surai ungu itu berbuat macam-macam pada Aoi.

"...Siapa kau?"

Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, dia baru sadar dengan sosok tak dikenal yang mengelilingi orang yang dia 'diperkenalkan' sebagai teman Zanark waktu pertama kali bertemu. "O-oh, maaf aku terlambat memperkenalkan diri." Ujarnya masih memamerkan senyumnya. Dia lalu berdehem sebentar dan menatap mereka, seolah ingin menebarkan pesona yang dia miliki.

"Namaku Zanakurou Ichikawa, sepupu Zanark. Salam kenal ya."

Dan entah kenapa pandangan mata merah itu terfokus pada Aoi, hanya ada Aoi seorang, ketika dia mengatakan itu.

Dan itu sukses membuat Aoi merinding, tapi dalam artian yang buruk. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan tidak enak di ulu perutnya, dan itu merupakan pertanda baginya bahwa hal yang tidak baik akan datang. Dalam kasus ini, sepupu Zanark.

Baik Alpha dan Zanark juga merasakan perasaan yang sama, ditandain dengan mata Alpha yang memandang tajam pada Ichikawa dan Zanark yang menahan tangan sepupunya. "Zanakurou, jangan mulai." Larangnya, walau ancam terdengar lebih tepat.

"Hah? Tapi aku kan hanya memperkenalkan diriku saja."

"Jangan pikir aku tidak bisa melihat, Zanakurou. Aku tahu arti tatapanmu itu, dan jangan berpikir aku akan diam saja." Pegangannya pada lengan sepupunya mengerat, dan dengan geraman rendah dia menatap nyalang pada salah satu kerabatnya itu. "Karena kalau sampai kau menyentuh mereka berdua meski hanya sejengkal jari saja, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidup."

Salah satu alis zig-zag milik Ichikawa menukik naik, menatap heran pada sepupunya dengan kilat jahil dan menggoda disirat matanya. "Hee? Kenapa kau marah-marah seperti itu, Zanark? Apa mereka berdua itu teman tidurmu, hmm?"

Perkataan yang diucapkan dengan nada yang terkesan sedang bercanda itu malah mengamukkan kobaran api amarah dalam diri Alpha. "Kau-! Beraninya kau mengatainya seperti itu-"

Merasakan kemarahan sepupunya yang seperti bom yang hampir meledak, Aoi dengan cepat mencegatnya dengan meraih tangan sepupunya dan menghentikan pergerakan pemuda itu. "Alpha, sudahlah. Jangan bertengkar disini."

Mendengar larangan dari gadis itu, Alpha menoleh dan membuka mulutnya untuk protes. "Tapi-"

Kata itu terhenti di tenggorokannya ketika melihat Aoi menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan kata 'tidak' pada Alpha. "Kumohon, Alpha, tenanglah."

Dan tentu saja, Alpha yang tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah membantah sepupunya, hanya mampu berdecih dan menahan amarah yang hampir meledak dalam-dalam. Meskipun dia masih menatap tajam pada Ichikawa.

Tapi lupakan Alpha, Zanark-lah yang akan memberi pelajaran padanya. Baginya Einamu adalah orang terpenting dalam hidupnya, dan Aoi sudah dia anggap sebagai adik perempuannya sendiri. Jangan harap dia akan diam saja mendengar mereka berdua dikatai seperti itu, meski oleh sepupunya sendiri. "Jaga ucapanmu, Zanakurou. Einamu adalah kekasihku, dan Aoi sudah kuanggap adik sendiri. Jadi sebaiknya kau jaga cara bicaramu itu."

Namun, sepertinya Ichikawa bukanlah tipe orang yang akan ketakutan dan langsung minta maaf melihat tatapan nyalang ala preman milik Zanark. "Oh? Emang cara bicaraku seperti apa?"

Sudah nampak jelas kalau urat kesabaran Zanark telah putus. "Kau-"

"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua." Mrs. Avalonic datang menengahi putranya dan anak dari kakak laki-lakinya. "Nah, nak Zanakurou, ayo ikut kami ke lantai atas. Kita akan berbicara disana soal kedatanganmu ini. Zanark, Alpha, kalian berdua kembalilah bekerja."

"Baik." Ujar Zanark dan Alpha bersamaan, dan dengan hentakan kasar Zanark melepaskan lengan sepupunya.

"Oke, Bibi." Balas Ichikawa, lalu dia berlalu dengan kedua suami istri Avalonic ke lantai atas diaman keluarga Avalonic memiliki privasi mereka sendiri.

Sejenak, diantara perkumpulan itu hanya ada keheningan. Yang tidak berlangsung begitu lama.

"Ugh! Siapa sih orang itu! Geli aku melihat dia! Tampang sih oke, tapi tingkahnya barusan itu membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding! Iikh!"

Tidak lama tiga orang itu pergi, Beta langsung mencurahkan perasaan jijiknya pada Ichikawa pada impresi pertamanya. Kata-katanya barusan juga diucapkan dengan nada jijik yang kentara.

"Tidak cuma kau, Beta. Aku juga sepenuhnya menolak eksistensinya. Yang boleh menggoda Aoi seperti itu cuma aku."

"...Gamma, kamu cari mati ya?" ujar Beta, dengan ancang-ancang siap menghajar (atau membunuh) pemuda berambut jambrik itu.

"Aah... Beta, turunkan garpu itu- Beta!"

Pertengkaran antara Gamma dan Beta itu Aoi hiraukan, gadis itu tengah mengelus bahu Einamu seraya membantunya menenguk segelas air putih yang baru saja disuguhkan oleh Alpha. Setelah pemuda berambut _sandy blonde_ itu selesai, Aoi masih saja mengelus bahu Einamu. "Einamu-kun? Kamu sudah merasa baikan?"

Pemuda yang dibicarakan hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah dia menenangkan dirinya dengan mengambil nafas pelan sesuai intruksi Aoi, dia menatap dengan tatapan bersalah kepada dua sepupu Koromune itu. "Maaf, aku jadi merepotkan kalian."

Tapi Aoi hanya tersenyum lembut, dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak apa, Einamu-kun. Kami berdua tidak keberatan." Ujar Aoi, mewakili dirinya dan Alpha.

Alpha dan Zanark berdiri bersebelahan disamping tempat duduk Beta, Gamma, Einamu dan Aoi, kedua pemuda itu hanya bungkam seribu bahasa, tatapan pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari mereka berdua terlihat menerawang, tidak fokus.

Baik Alpha dan Aoi tahu kalau Zanark memikirkan kejadian tadi. Setelah Aoi dan Einamu dikatai sedemikian rupa tidak mungkin pemuda berkulit gelap itu akan diam saja dan menganggapnya bagai angin lalu. Kalau Einamu alasannya sudah jelas karena dia adalah kekasih Zanark dan Zanark mencintainya dan begitu pula sebaliknya, tapi Aoi adalah teman berharga, dan orang yang telah dianggap sebagai adik perempuan sendiri oleh Zanark.

"...Einamu." panggilan dari suara tanpa riak yang khas milik Alpha membuat kepala Einamu yang tadinya menunduk, mendonggak untuk bertatap muka dengan teman sekelasnya itu. "...Ada yang telah dilakukan oleh dia kepadamu?"

Langsung dan tanpa membuang waktu untuk berbasa-basi. Itu memang khas Alpha, dan semua orang di grup mereka itu memaklumi itu sepenuhnya. Lagipula, pemuda bersurai ungu itu sudah seperti pada awalnya, dan bahkan Beta, Gamma dan Aoi mengakui bahwa Alpha sudah seperti itu sejak kecil, dan mungkin juga sejak lahir.

Sekali lagi kepala Einamu tertunduk, dia sebenarnya berat untuk mengingat lagi kejadian itu, tapi dia tahu dia harus menjelaskannya kepada teman-temannya. Ditenangkan dan dikuatkan oleh elusan lembut penuh kasih dari Aoi, dia mulai bercerita.

Pada waktu itu Beta masih dalam tahap melancarkan serangan mak comblangnya pada Zanark dan Einamu, dan saat itu taktik Beta adalah mengirimkan Einamu kerumah Zanark untuk memberikan oleh-oleh pada keluarga Zanark dari keluarga Beta. Karena Beta adalah orang yang pemaksa, jadi dalam waktu singkat Einamu menyanggupinya.

Tentu saja pertemuan Zanark dan Einamu dikediaman Avalonic itu terkesan sedikit canggung karena sejujurnya dua orang itu jatuh cinta dengan satu sama lain, dan itulah menjadi penyebab utama kenapa Beta melaksanakan aksi mak comblang pada mereka berdua. Dengan gugup dan beberapa kejadian yang membuat keadaan semakin canggung, Zanark mempersilakan Einamu masuk ke ruang tamu dan pergi untuk menyiapkan teh sekaligus meletakkan kotak berisi oleh-oleh itu di dapur.

Dan selama Einamu menunggu, ternyata tiba-tiba Ichikawa yang saat itu tidak dikenalnya memberikan kunjungan mendadak pada keluarga Avalonic, dan Einamu yang kena sial karena dia yang sendirian duduk di ruang tamu merupakan orang pertama yang 'menyambut' kedatangan Ichikawa.

Einamu termasuk pemuda yang manis dan merupakan _top ranking_ dalam incaran para pria 'belok', dan sialnya, Ichikawa tidak menolak seorang _uke_ yang manis seperti Einamu. Dan berujunglah pada Ichikawa yang mulai merayu Einamu yang tidak berdaya sama sekali. Lebih dari sekali Ichikawa membuat Einamu merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan jengah dengan rayuan dan sentuhan kecil yang penuh dengan maksud tersembunyi. Dan maksud tersembunyi itu adalah 'meniduri' Einamu.

Untung saja Zanark datang tepat waktu, karena waktu itu tangan Ichikawa sudah mulai bertingkah dengan mengerayangi tubuh pemuda berambut _sandy blonde_ itu. Menyadari perbuatan bejat sepupunya pada Einamu, Zanark naik pitam dan menyuruh Ichikawa untuk keluar untuk mendinginkan kepalanya dan sifatnya yang memang seorang _playboy_ dan _womanizer_ kelas kakap.

Setelah sepupunya pergi, Zanark dengan segera menenangkan Einamu dengan memeluknya erat dan membisikkan kata penenang pada pemuda yang berukuran tubuh lebih kecil darinya itu. Namun, itu tidak menghentikan mimpi buruk yang mendatangi Einamu selama seminggu lebih. Ketika mengetahui mimpi buruk milik Einamu, Zanark membiarkan Einamu meneleponnya tidak peduli selarut apa, untuk membantunya menenangkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk yang membayangi pemuda bermata violet itu.

Kurang dari satu detik Einamu selesai bercerita, Beta langsung berdiri dan menggebrak meja, membuat teman-temannya yang lain melonjak kaget, termasuk Alpha.

"Dasar bejat! Sudah kuduga ada yang tidak beres dengannya!" hardik Beta langsung, wajahnya sudah menggelap karena amarah yang membuncah begitu mendengar cerita Einamu. Dia bersumpah akan mengacak-acak wajah milik Ichikawa begitu dia melihat pemuda itu lagi.

"Beta, tenanglah." Seperti biasa, Aoi-lah yang menjadi penenang diantara mereka. Perempuan mungil tapi memiliki aura keibuan itu memeluk Einamu yang hampir menangis mengingat semua itu dan mengelus helai rambut itu lembut, berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang sudah menangis sesegukkan. "Tidak ada gunanya kamu emosi seperti ini. Duduklah kembali, kamu mengagetkan dan membuat takut seluruh tamu yang datang."

Perempuan berambut biru itu langsung patuh, dan kembali duduk setelah membungkuk minta maaf pada para tamu yang dibuatnya terkejut karena gerbakannya barusan. Dia mengembungkan kedua pipinya, sebal karena tidak mampu melampiaskan amarahnya, tapi dia tahu perkataan Aoi ada benarnya. Nasehat Aoi yang lembut dan sabar itulah yang membuat Beta menghormati gadis itu dan dengan seenak jidat memanggilnya dengan embel '- _nee_ '.

Aoi hanya menghela nafas dan melonggokkan kepalanya kearah Alpha yang berdiri didekatnya dan Einamu. "Alpha, tolong _mocha frape_ untuk Beta seperti biasa. Aku yang akan bayar."

Mengerutkan keningnya, Alpha hampir saja memprotest padanya, tapi dengan segera diserobot oleh Zanark.

"Tidak usah, hari ini aku yang akan traktir kalian semua." Ucapnya, tersenyum pada Aoi ketika gadis itu memandangnya dengan tatapan protesnya. "Tidak apa, Aoi. Lagipula dari awal aku memang berniat untuk mentraktir kalian semua hari ini." Senyum itu berubah menjadi senyum geli begitu dia melihat gadis berambut pirang kotor-pucat itu hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas, tanda bahwa dia telah mengalah dalam perdebatan ini. " _Yosh_. _Chotto matte kudasai yo_ , aku akan kembali dengan pesanan kalian yang biasa." Katanya yang tidak meninggalkan ruang untuk Aoi bisa melawan, dan pergi kearah _bartender_ _cafe_ mereka untuk membuat pesanan yang dimaksud.

Menghela nafas, Aoi hanya melanjutkan elusan di punggung Einamu yang mulai menenangkan dirinya dalam dekapan Aoi dengan Alpha yang menatap datar punggung Zanark, Beta yang masih terlihat gambek, dan Gamma yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"...kenapa diantara kita semua, hanya Zanark saja yang mampu menang debat denganmu, Aoi?"

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada datar oleh Alpha ditanggapi Aoi dengan tawa kecil seraya Einamu melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Aoi karena dia merasa sudah jauh lebih tenang. Pelukan Aoi yang serasa seperti pelukan seorang ibu itu selalu menenangkan dirinya, sentuhan yang mampu membuat dia merasa tenang, walau pelukan dari Zanark adalah sentuhan nomor satu didalam hatinya yang tidak hanya membuatnya merasa tenang, tapi juga membuatnya merasa terlindungi oleh kedua tangan kekar itu.

Mengambil sapu tangan, Aoi membantu Einamu menghapus bekas air mata yang jatuh di pipi mulus itu. "Kamu sudah merasa baikan, Einamu-kun?"

Mengangguk pelan, Einamu memberi senyum manis pada orang yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti adiknya sendiri. " _Un_. Terima kasih, Aoi... _san_."

Pemilik mata emas yang memancarkan kehangatan bagaikan surya matahari itu hanya menatapnya lembut, selembut senyumnya yang menambahkan gambarannya sebagai sosok seorang ibu yang penuh kasih.

Zanark yang melihat pemandangan itu dari jauh hanya mampu tersenyum simpul. Einamu adalah pasangan hatinya, dan Aoi adalah sosok adik perempuan yang selalu didambakannya sejak dia masih kecil. Baginya, dua orang itu sama berharganya dengan kedua orangtuanya baginya, begitu juga dengan Alpha, Beta dan Gamma. Dia tidak mau karena sepupu laknatnya orang penting baginya menjadi terluka. Waktu itu dia memang lengah dan ceroboh sehingga menyebabkan Einamu mengalami trauma ini, tapi sejak hari itu dia telah bersumpah agar kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi lagi.

 _Dan seorang Zanark Avalonic bukanlah orang yang akan menarik kata-katanya_.

" _Omataseishimashita_! Pesanan spesial datang~"

"Waah~!"

"...kekanakan seperti biasa."

"Hei, hei, jangan begitu, Alpha! Aku bahkan mentraktirmu juga hari ini, tahu! Ayo~ silakan minum~"

"Lepaskan, Zanark!"

"Hahahahahahaha-"

Seraya tawa mereka lepas mengudara dan menghangatkan suasana, mereka tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh dan tidak disadari oleh mereka semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **BYUUR!**_

Ahh... lagi-lagi.

Begitu kepala itu menoleh, para penyerangnya baru saja menghilang, tapi Aoi sudah tahu siapa itu, wajah, nama, dan kelas mereka. Gadis itu sudah hafal betul seluruh wajah dari kelompok tersebut.

Dia merasa beruntung dia tidak membawa tas berisikan buku pelajarannya kali ini juga. Tapi, bagaimana sekarang? Seluruh bajunya basah kuyup.

Menghela nafas pelan, Aoi menyeka air yang dia duga berasal dari toilet itu dari wajahnya, dan saat itulah dia mendengar suara yang familiar di telinganya.

"Lagi?" mendongakkan kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk, bola mata emas mendapati sosok kedua teman baiknya. Salah satu dari mereka sudah membawa handuk untuk mengantisipasi hal ini. "Dasar, kapan sih mereka berhenti!"

Protes dari pemuda berambut _pink_ itu hanya Aoi tanggapi dengan senyuman. Belum sempat menggerakkan tubuhnya, handuk yang dibawa oleh Kirino sudah bersarang dikepalanya dan digerakkan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah oleh air toilet itu. "Aah, terima kasih..."

"Aoi, sampai kapan kami harus diam? Kau bahkan menyembunyikan ini dari Alpha, bukan?" Aoi hanya mampu bungkam pada perkataan Kirino itu. Dia tahu dia harusnya menceritakan sepupunya soal ini, tapi Aoi tidak bisa membebani Alpha dengan hal sepele seperti ini.

Lalu bagaimana Shindou dan Kirino tahu? Jawabannya sederhana; tidak sengaja kepergok.

Melihat Aoi tidak mengatakan apa pun, membuat Kirino menghela nafas, tahu gadis itu memutuskan untuk bungkam dan masih teguh pada keputusannya. "Ya sudah, ayo, kutemani ke ruang basuh perempuan."

"Aku akan pergi mengambilkan tas berisi baju gantimu." Tawar Shindou dan pemuda ketua klub musik itu langsung melesat pergi sebelum Aoi mengatakan apa-apa.

Akhirnya Aoi hanya mampu pasrah saja dan menurut saja pada kedua temannya yang selalu menemaninya di masa sulit seperti ini.

Seusai Aoi membasuh dirinya dan menganti pakaiannya dengan seragam cadangan yang dia bawa, dia hanya tersenyum miris mengetahui fakta bahwa akan ada cucian rahasia lagi yang harus dilakukannya.

"Terima kasih lagi, Kirino, Shindou." Ucap gadis berkulit pucat itu pada kedua sahabat karibnya yang setia menunggunya diluar ruang basuh.

Kirino hanya mampus tersenyum dengan guratan sedih diwajahnya lalu dia mencubit kedua pipi mulus Aoi dengan gemas. "Sudah, kau tidak perlu berterima kasih soal itu. Kau sendiri selalu membantu kami, Aoi."

"Adududuh, K-Kirino, tolong lepaskan..."

Melihat interaksi antara kekasihnya dan teman baiknya, membuat senyum simpul merekah diwajah Shindou, walau guratan sedih juga tampak diwajahnya.

Sesungguhnya dia dan Kirino tidak tega melihat Aoi seperti ini, selalu diperlakukan buruk tanpa alasan oleh para murid yang penggemar fanatik Alpha tingkat parah dan dia menahannya seorang diri. Dia bahkan menyembunyikan hal ini rapat-rapat dari sepupunya sendiri, agar sang sepupu tidak merasakan rasa bersalah yang tidak perlu.

...Meski Shindou dan Kirino yakin seratus persen, kalau Alpha mengetahui soal ini dia pasti akan memukul orang yang telah melakukan hal ini pada sepupunya, tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, kakak kelas atau sebaya, surai ungu itu tidak akan pandang bulu.

...Dan tentu saja pertumpahan darah adalah hal yang paling dihindari oleh Aoi.

' _Jadi... hanya perlu diam hingga mereka berhenti, huh? Meski memang serangan seperti ini sudah berkurang tapi..._ '

Bagaimana pun juga, Kirino dan Shindou paling mencemaskan kemungkinan kalau para penggemar fanatik ini akan mencelakai Aoi. Mereka berdua tidak bisa membayangkan kalau-kalau gadis itu akan dilukai secara fisik oleh mereka, tapi yang pasti pertumpahan darah tidak akan bisa dihindari lagi kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Sudahlah, Ranmaru. Lepaskan Aoi, kasihan dia."

Mereka berdua tenggelam pada pikiran mereka masing-masing, dan Shindou-lah yang sadar lebih dulu. Cubitan terlepas, dan rona merah sudah tampak mencolok diwajah Aoi, membuat sepasang kekasih itu cekikikan geli melihat pemandangan imut nan menggemaskan dari gadis mungil itu.

Aoi hanya menghembuskan nafas seraya mengelus kedua pipinya yang menjadi korban cubitan dari temannya yang berambut _twin tail_ itu. Wajah polos itu malah membuat Kirino tambah gemas padanya, dan sekaligus semakin menceloskan hati Kirino dan Shindou begitu mengingat apa yang harus Aoi jalani selaku sepupu dari pemuda yang digilai kaum hawa dan adam yang 'belok'.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas saja. Lagipula, pelajaran berikutnya akan segera dimulai."

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari setelah hari itu, Aoi mendapat pekerjaan _babysitter_ lagi, kali ini dia harus menjaga anak laki-laki kembar milik keluarga Endou. Mamoru Endou sang guru olahraga dan wali ekskul sepak bola di sekolahnyalah yang meminta langsung pada dia.

"Maaf ya, kau harus menjaga mereka berdua lagi ditengah kesibukanmu."

Aoi hanya tersenyum pada lelaki berambut _brunette_ itu seraya salah satu dari anak kembar tersebut meronta-ronta minta digendong oleh gadis cantik ini. "Tidak masalah, Endou- _sensei_. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Aoi-chan." Istri sang guru olahraga tersebut, Natsumi Endou, datang menghampiri gadis kecil yang sekali-sekali diserahi tugas menjaga kedua putra kembarnya yang baru berusia 3 tahun. "Aku sudah meminta Kidou untuk menemanimu menjaga mereka berdua. Tidak apa kan?"

"Ah... Pak Kidou... yang guru Matematika... kakak dari Haruna- _sensei_... dan pelatih sepak bola Sekolah Teitoku, kan?"

Wanita bersurai kecoklatan itu hanya tersenyum dan mencubit pipi Aoi dengan gemas. "Betul sekali, Aoi-chan. Dia akan tiba dengan Sakuma dan mereka berdua akan membantumu. Boleh kan?" melihat gadis itu mengangguk, kecerian langsung tampak diwajah beliau. "Oh ya, kalau tidak salah, Kidou bilang keponakannya juga akan datang membantumu. Baguslah kamu ditemani ramai-ramai dalam menjaga anak-anak kami ya! Soalnya kami cemas meninggalkanmu sendiri dirumah kami ini..."

 _ **Deg...**_

Baik dua suami istri itu tidak menyadari redupnya sinar yang berada didalam kedua bola mata emas itu, bahkan senyum lembutnya seperti senyum yang dipalsukan.

" _Un_... _yokatta ne_..."

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu dia membuka pintu, dia langsung disambut dengan pelukan dari pria bersurai hijau _mint_ yang sangat dia kenal.

"...Pak Sakuma, tolong lepaskan saya..."

Pelukan itu segera lepas, tapi kedua telapak tangan lebar dan hangat itu langsung bersarang di kedua pipinya. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan pakai 'Pak'. Itu membuatku merasa tua, Aoi-chan."

Senyum lembut merekah diwajahnya pada lelaki berkulit _tan_ dengan penutup sebelah mata itu. Dia hanya mengangguk lalu menoleh pada lelaki _brunette_ yang berada di sampingnya yang baru saja melepaskan kacamatanya. "Pak Kidou, lama tidak jumpa."

"Panggil aku 'Paman'." Ujarnya lalu langsung menjewer telinga Aoi begitu tangkupan tangan Sakuma dilepaskan. "Harus kubilang berapa kali baru mau dengar, hm?"

"A-ah, _i-itte_...!"

 _DUK!_

Tiga orang yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk itu serentak menoleh kebawah, dan yang benar saja, salah satu dari anak kembar yang dijaga Aoi hari ini mendaratkan kepalan tangannya pada kaki Kidou, dan dia tidak melakukannya sekali. Bahkan berkali-kali.

"...hei, hei."

Aoi hanya tertawa geli seraya menghentikan tangan mungil itu dan menggendong anak dengan rambut kecoklatan dan mata coklat kemerahan itu dalam dekapannya. "Maafkan Maa-kun, ya... Paman Kidou."

Lelaki yang juga berbola mata merah itu hanya tersenyum simpul, lalu mengacak rambut dua anak yang berada di hadapannya, yang lebih kecil memberi penolakan keras pada perlakuan itu. "Ya, ya, dari awal bocah kecil pendiam yang satu ini selalu jadi _bodyguard_ mu, Aoi."

"Mungkin akan lebih tepat kalau dia itu _guardian prince_ -mu, Aoi-chan!"

Aoi hanya tertawa mendengar kedua pernyataan itu, lalu mencium gemas pelipis Masao Endou, dengan panggilan akrab 'Maa-kun' dari ibunya dan _babysitter_ nya, saudara kembar dari Yamato Endou, anak kembar dari suami istri Endou.

Sejak pertama kali Aoi mengasuh dua anak kembar itu, Masao langsung lengket pada gadis berparas lembut itu, dia bahkan tidak rela berpisah dari perempuan penyandang marga Koromune itu. Kedua orangtuanya kesulitan melepaskan dan menenangkan putra mereka. Ketika pertama kali, Aoi harus menginap semalam lagi di kediaman Endou tersebut karena tidak tega melihat tangisan bocah itu. Dan cerita itu sudah tersebar dikalangan perkumpulan teman-teman milik suami istri Endou tersebut yang sebagian dari mereka akrab dengan gadis ini karena sering mengunjungi Natsumi yang tengah menggandung. Terutama tiga orang yang dekat dengan sang suami; Ichirouta Kazemaru, Yuuto Kidou, dan Shuuya Gouenji, dan membawa Aoi menggenal dua orang lagi, yaitu Jirou Sakuma dan Akio Fudou. Dan kepada teman-teman mereka yang lainnya, seperti Koujirou Genda dan Shirou Fubuki.

"Tapi..." Bola mata emas itu bertabrakkan dengan manik berwarna _amber_ milik Sakuma. "Entah kenapa tingkah Masao ini seperti lungsuran dari Gouenji, ya?"

"Sakuma, dari awal sifatnya itu sudah seperti lungsuran dari Gouenji. Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, benar-benar keajaiban yang tidak masuk akal."

Sang surai pirang kotor-pucat hanya mampu terkekeh, dia jadi teringat kejadian ketika dia pergi belanja dengan pria bermarga Gouenji tersebut. Waktu itu ada sekelompok anak-anak preman yang mencoba menggodanya, dan sebut saja, mereka langsung dibuat kocar-kacir oleh pria yang kebetulan saat itu mendampinginya.

Melihat senyuman yang langsung membuatnya jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama itu, Masao mengulurkan jemari kecilnya dan menepuk kedua pipi Aoi, gestur sederhana yang mengatakan bahwa dia meminta perhatian dari gadis manis itu. Masao kecil itu selalu merasa tidak rela melihat senyum itu untuk orang lain, senyum itu hanya untuk dirinya, titik!

Dan Aoi yang menyadari gestur itu hanya tersenyum, dan menempelkan kedua ujung hidung mereka, senyumnya tampak semakin cerah melihat anak dengan wajah bergaris tampan pada usianya yang belia itu tengah tersenyum padanya.

Pemandangan yang manis itu selalu membuat Sakuma jatuh hati pada keimutan yang dipancarkan dari mereka, dan Kidou hanya mampu tersenyum kecil pada pemandangannya yang selalu membuat hangat hati itu. Dan dia juga harus menyarankan Endou untuk tidak mendidik putranya yang satu ini terlalu lembek; tidak butuh peramal untuk mengetahui bahwa Masao kecil ini akan mengatakan hal yang akan membuat kedua orangtuanya sakit jantung dadakan pada masa yang mendatang.

"Maaf, aku lama. Telepon tadi penting sekali."

Hanya dalam sekejap, bahkan kurang dari satu detik, keceriaan langsung sirna begitu kedua telinganya menangkap suara familiar itu. Dan dalam sekejap, ingatan yang ingin dia kubur dalam-dalam itu terproyeksi kembali di balik kedua bola matanya. Dalam sekejap, dia tidak bisa bernafas, dalam sekejap, dia tidak bisa merasakan kedua tangan, kaki, dan jemarinya, dalam sekejap, tubuhnya merasa dingin...

Tidak tidak tidak tidak tidak, dia belum siap, batinnya belum siap, mentalnya belum siap. Kenapa... kenapa kenapa kenapa, kenapa dia disini, kenapa dia ada di Jepang?

Masao kecil yang menyadari perubahan drastis dari perempuan yang mendekapnya sekarang hanya bisa menggerutkan keningnya bingung. Kenapa wajahnya tiba-tiba menjadi pucat begitu? Apa dia sakit? Tapi barusan dia baik-baik saja...

"Ah, kamu ini." Kalimat itu menjadi pembukaan protes dari sahabat terdekat seorang Yuuto Kidou. "Telepon dari teman memangnya sepenting itu?"

Kekehan dengan suara berat itu terdengar ringan, tapi itu malah membuat hati Aoi bertambah berat dan kepalanya tambah berdenyut akan rangsangan yang menyerang setiap sel otaknya dalam waktu singkat ini. Dia bisa merasakan keringat dinginnya yang turun melewati pelipisnya.

 _...Kenapa dia pulang ke Jepang?_

"Ah, Aoi-chan. Kamu masih menggenalnya kan? Memang sudah 2 tahun sejak terakhir kali kamu melihatnya..."

Suara milik Jirou Sakuma itu menyadarkannya dari kolam pikirannya yang penuh dengan kabut. Meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, dia menelan dan menekan semua perasaan yang memaksa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya. Bersusah payah dia mendongak, bertemu pandang dengan orang ketiga dari para tamu yang baru saja datang. Dengan senyum palsu yang kosong terpatri di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku masih bisa menggenalnya."

Bagaimana suaranya masih bisa bertahan, dia tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti...

"Lama tidak jumpa, ya..."

...hatinya berasa hancur.

"...Kak Yuuji."

Pemuda dengan rambut kecoklatan dan mata merah gelap itu juga melemparkan senyum palsu padanya. "Lama tak jumpa juga ya, Aoi. Aku kangen denganmu."

 _...Tapi aku tidak._

Masih dengan senyum palsu yang dia paksa diwajahnya, dia persilakan ketiga pria tersebut untuk masuk. Mereka disambut dengan heboh oleh Yamato, anak kembar yang sifatnya benar-benar lungsuran ayahnya yang juga ceria.

Mereka berempat berbincang-bincang, hanya sekedar mendengar kabar masing-masing. Terkadang Aoi dan Sakuma akan mengajak anak kembar itu untuk bermain dan berbincang dengan mereka, sedangkan Kidou dan keponakannya, Yuuji Kidou, hanya memperhatikan mereka berinteraksi. Walaupun mata merah milik pemegang marga Kidou yang lebih muda itu hanya terpaku pada sosok yang selalu berusaha mengacuhkan tatapan yang seolah ingin menembus dirinya itu.

" _Nee-chan_ ~ haus~!"

"..."

Dan sudah saatnya untuk kedua anak kembar itu untuk minum susu dan pergi tidur siang. Dengan cara mereka sendiri, mereka berdua merenggek pada Aoi. Tingkah kedua bocah kembar itu menggelitiki perut Aoi, dengan senyum yang merekah lebar diwajahnya dia berdiri dari posisinya yang duduk bersila dilantai. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi untuk membuatkan susu untuk dua pangeran cilik ini~" ujar Aoi, mengelus pipi kedua anak itu dengan sayang. "Tolong jaga mereka ya."

"Tentu saja, Aoi-chan, tapi~" Sakuma terkikik geli melihat wajah polos Aoi yang terlihat kebingungan itu. Anak ini selalu saja menggemaskan! "Panggil aku 'Paman Jirou', dan setiap kali kau melihatku dan ingin memanggilku, panggil aku seperti itu, oke?"

"...bahkan ketika aku berpapasan denganmu di kantor?"

"Tentu saja!" balas lelaki itu tanpa ragu. Dan lagi-lagi tawa kecil Aoi lepas dari kedua belah bibir mungil itu.

"Aku mengerti, Paman Jirou." Ucap gadis mungil itu, dan mereka berdua berbagi tawa geli sebelum Aoi sekali lagi pamit diri untuk menyiapkan susu untuk sang anak kembar tersebut.

Selagi Aoi pergi, Sakuma kembali pada tugas sementaranya yaitu menjaga para keponakannya yang imut tersebut dan Kidou hanya memperhatikan kegiatan itu dalam diam. Mereka berdua tidak sadar akan hilangnya keberadaan seseorang dari ruang tengah yang merupakan ruang keluarga di kediaman Endou tersebut.

Dia hampir saja menjatuhkan botol susu yang dipegangnya ketika sepasang lengan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya dengan seenak jidat seolah itu adalah hal yang biasa. "Lepas-"

Botol susu itu diletakkan, sekarang kedua tangannya difokuskannya untuk melepaskan pelukan dari pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu. "Kubilang lepas-!"

Deretan gigi memperangkapkan daun telinganya, membuat dia berjengit dan membeku seketika. "Tidak semudah itu, _Aoi-chan_..." suara yang sengaja direndahkan dan diberatkan untuk menggodanya itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya merinding, dan dalam sekejap dia merasa jijik. "Aku sangat merindukanmu... Tapi kamu dingin sekali padaku hari ini..."

Mencubit lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan keras sampai dilepaskan, Aoi memutar tubuhnya dan mendorong sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menjauh. "...tolong berhenti bercanda seperti ini, Yuuji-san."

Decak lidah. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aku jadi merasa kita berdua seperti orang asing."

"Dan lebih baik begitu." Balas gadis itu cepat. Perasaan jijik merambati seluruh tubuhnya, dipeluknya kedua lengannya sendiri, memeluk dirinya sendiri seolah hal itu bisa melindungi dirinya dari pemuda di hadapannya. Dia merasa kotor dan menjijikkan, hanya karena disentuh olehnya. Berbalik, Aoi dengan cepat dan telaten membuat susu untuk dua anak kecil yang tengah menunggunya di ruang keluarga tersebut. "Kalau tidak ada keperluan disini, pergilah."

Kali ini telapak tangan mendarat di kedua pundaknya, dan dengan cepat dan penuh kejengahan Aoi menepis kedua tangan tersebut. Tapi laki-laki yang berurusan dengannya ini bukan tipe yang mudah menyerah. Disentuhnya lagi kedua pundak Aoi dan dia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma milik Aoi ketika dengan seenak perut dia mendaratkan hidungnya didalam hutan surai pirang kotor-pucat itu, dan itu sukses membuat Aoi bertambah jengah. Dijauhkannya lagi tubuh itu, dan dengan segera dia berkutat pada proses pembuatan susu yang sempat berhenti tersebut.

Menghela nafas lelah, Yuuji melarikan jemarinya pada rambut pendek kecoklatannya, memperhatikan setiap gerakan Aoi dengan intens, dan dia dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau kejengahan Aoi bertambah ditatapi seperti itu.

"Aoi, berhentilah berkeras kepala dan larilah ke pelukanku dengan suka rela. Tidakkah kau lelah melakukan perlawanan terhadapku?"

"Dan tidakkah kau lelah melakukan hal tak pantas itu padaku? Dan lagi kau memiliki seorang kekasih yang telah bertunangan denganmu dan kau akan menikahinya sebentar lagi." Aoi bukanlah orang yang berkata ketus dan dingin pada orang lain, dia selalu ramah dan lembut bahkan pada orang asing sekalipun. Tapi, khusus untuk laki-laki ini...

...dia membuat pengecualian khusus. Hanya untuknya.

"Itu memang benar." Suara langkah kaki, dan Aoi kalah cepat oleh kedua lengan yang kembali mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang. "Tapi aku hanya tertarik pada uang dan ketenarannya. Aku tidak mencintainya. Dan dia..."

Sensai basah yang menyapa belakang telinganya, membuat dia merinding dan mual. "...tidak seerotis dirimu."

 _NGEK!_

"Akh!"

Gadis mungil itu menghela nafas lega ketika tubuh itu dengan segera menjauh dari dirinya setelah dia menginjak kakinya ketika dia lengah. Dengan cepat dia mengambil kedua botol susu yang sudah berisikan susu hangat tersebut dan segera menjauh dari tempat itu, menjauh dari sosok yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merasa telah dinodai itu, secepatnya, sesegera mungkin.

Dia merasa kelegaan yang besar ketika sosok itu tidak segera mengejarnya ketika dia sampai di ruang tengah dengan selamat. Memasang senyum manis dia menghampiri dua anak kembar yang telah menunggunya sambil duduk manis. "Ini dia~ dua susu untuk dua orang pangeran~"

Yamato langsung bersorak senang, sedangkan Masao hanya tersenyum.

Reaksi yang berbeda itu hanya membuat senyum diwajah Aoi tambah merekah, dan dia dengan segera menyusui kedua saudara kembar yang berbeda jauh, tapi sangat akrab terhadap satu sama lain.

Baik Aoi dan Sakuma berbagi tugas dalam menidurkan kedua anak kembar tersebut, Aoi menidurkan Masao, sedangkan Sakuma menidurkan Yamato. Dalam sekejap Yamato langsung tertidur, tapi Masao lain cerita. Dia sibuk memandangi wajah cantik milik perempuan yang dengan pelan menepuk pinggangnya agar dia tertidur. Biasanya, dengan ibundanya, dia akan tertidur kalau beliau melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi, selama dia ada disini, dia memiliki cara tersendiri untuk dia tidur.

Aoi terpekik kecil ketika dengan tiba-tiba Masao kecil bersunggut mendekatinya dan menyamankan diri berbaring tepat disampingnya, jemari mungilnya menggenggam erat baju yang dikenakan oleh pemilik manik emas itu.

Aoi, Sakuma, dan Kidou hanya mampu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Masao yang selalu melengketkan dirinya dengan Aoi kapanpun gadis itu berada dalam jarak pandangnya. Sejauh dari anak yang pernah diasuh oleh Aoi, Masao-lah yang memiliki tingkah unik ini terhadapnya.

Tapi Aoi tidak merasa keberatan, malah dia menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

Karena itulah Aoi juga mendekapnya dekat, meladeni anak itu dengan sepenuh hati. Menepuk punggungnya pelan, dibuainya 'pangeran'nya agar dia tertidur, dan bermimpi indah.

...Kidou tidak perlu telepati atau kemampuan paranormal untuk tahu bahwa teman baiknya itu mengharapkan momongan agar bisa seperti Aoi dan Masao. Dia hanya bisa berdoa agar Genda secepatnya menyatakan cintanya pada pria bersurai _mint_ itu karena dia lelah kalau harus berurusan lagi dengan curhat mendadak ditengah malam dari sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa maksud apapun Aoi mendonggakkan kepalanya, dan dia langsung bertemu pandang dengan Yuuji. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu berada disitu. Mungkin setelah kejadian didapur itu dia telah diam-diam kembali ke ruang tengah tanpa diketahui siapa pun.

Meneguk ludah dengan tubuhnya yang lagi-lagi tiba-tiba berubah dingin, dia memalingkan wajahnya dan memutuskan untuk memfokuskan seluruh afeksinya pada Masao dan Yamato.

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala keluarga Endou itu sudah mengabari bahwa akan ada seseorang yang akan mengantarnya pulang lewat telepon barusan, beberapa jam setelah tiga orang yang membantunya menjaga bocah kembar itu sudah pulang karena urusan penting.

Tapi siapa sangka yang akan datang untuk mengantarnya adalah...

"Lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Aoi."

Kebahagiaan dan rasa rindu langsung memenuhi dadanya. Dia merasa terkejut. Ini bukanlah hari ulang tahunnya, tapi dia merasa ini adalah kejutan terbaik yang pernah dia dapatkan.

"Paman Shuuya!"

Orang yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Paman' yang terdengar akrab itu hanya mampu tertawa begitu gadis itu menerjangnya dan memeluknya erat. Bagi Shuuya Gouenji, seorang pelatih sepak bola ini, Alpha dan Aoi sudah dia anggap seperti anggota keluarganya sendiri, dikarenakan dia mengenal baik dengan ayah Alpha dan Aphrodi, 'ibunda' Aoi. Sebenarnya, dia tidak begitu sering pergi mengunjungi keluarga Koromune dan Afuro tersebut, bahkan bisa dibilang hampir tidak pernah. Tapi begitu tahu lewat mulut Aoi sendiri bahwa kedua orangtua Alpha sudah meninggal dunia, saat itulah dia merasa harus ikut melindungi keluarga yang telah ditinggalkan ini. Dia juga selalu mengunjungi Alpha dan Aoi di kediaman mereka kapanpun dia sempat ditengah kesibukannya yang padat sebagai seorang pelatih sepak bola yang terkenal.

Tawa milik Endou pun terdengar melihat reaksi yang sudah pasti bisa diprediksikan dari gadis berparas mungil itu. Disebelahnya, istrinya sudah menggendong kedua putra mereka dengan senyum geli tersungging diwajahnya. Sebenarnya itu wajar saja, soalnya...

"Paman Shuuya, bukankah Paman bilang tidak akan kembali ke Jepang tahun ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan polos darinya, membuat Gouenji terkekeh dan melonggarkan pelukannya pada Aoi. "Hmm, aku bilang begitu ya~?" rasanya tidak ada salahnya kalau dia menggoda gadis mungil ini sedikit. Kejahilan kecil itu tidak akan melukai siapapun.

Aoi yang menyadari nada humor didalam perkataan 'paman'nya itu hanya mampu memukul pelan lengan sosok yang memeluknya lembut ini, membuat senyum yang berada diwajah tampan itu bertambah lebar. "Paman Shuuya, berhentilah bercanda. Aku serius menanyakannya."

"Aku tahu." Balasnya, senyuman yang jarang muncul itu terpapar dengan jelas diwajah berkulit _tan_ itu. Lalu dia putuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis cilik yang taraf kepintarannya itu menyaingi Kidou yang merupakan pemegang _ranking_ semasa sekolah dulu. "Aku mempunyai waktu luang, jadi aku memutuskan untuk _break_ sebentar. Aku berhasil mendapatkan liburan selama dua minggu penuh."

Senyuman lebar dan kedua bola mata yang berbinar dengan kebahagiaan yang kentara itu adalah bagian dari diri Aoi yang selalu akan dijaganya didalam hati. Ekspresi penuh kebahagian milik Aoi ini adalah ekspresi yang jarang muncul pada sosok mungil dihadapannya. "Dan aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan dua minggu hari liburku disini, di Jepang." Tawa yang jarang didengar dari lelaki jangkung itu, lepas dari kedua belah bibir tipisnya. "Dan disinilah aku. Dan kuharap kau tidak keberatan kalau aku menumpang dirumahmu, Aoi."

Rasa bahagia ini benar-benar memenuhi seluruh rongga dadanya, dan perasaan bahagia yang terus meluap itu keluar dalam bentuk air mata kebahagiaannya. Waktu yang dia habiskan dengan pria ini selalu singkat, tapi Aoi bisa merasa mereka berdua telah menjalin hubungan keluarga yang kuat. Seperti dia telah lama menggenal pria berambut _platina_ itu. Ditambah lagi, gadis pemilik bola mata emas tersebut sebenarnya selalu merindukan pria bermarga Gouenji ini.

Menutup kedua matanya yang sudah penuh dengan air mata, dia menggeleng kepalanya pelan. Berlinang air mata, dia tersenyum manis pada pria itu dengan tulus yang bahkan membuat kedua bola mata emasnya bersinar. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan keberatan. Alpha juga pasti akan senang melihatmu lagi, Paman Shuuya."

Melihat jawaban dari gadis yang dia anggap sebagai keponakannya sendiri itu membuat hatinya terasa tersentuh. Dia pernah telah kehilangan sosok paling berharga baginya, yaitu adik kandungnya, Yuuka Gouenji. Dan lubang yang ditinggalkan mendiang adiknya itu terasa tersembuhkan dengan kehadiran Aoi, walau memang tidak tersembuhkan seluruhnya. Tapi dia mengakui, dia merasa lebih baik sejak Aoi muncul dalam kehidupannya setelah Yuuka meninggal.

Tangan lebar itu menangkup kedua pipi mulus itu, dan dengan lembut dia menyeka bulir air mata yang jatuh dari kedua kelopak mata tersebut. "Hei, hei, ayolah. Masa' keponakanku yang cantik ini menangis karena itu?" godanya ringan pada gadis itu, dan dibalas dengan senyum manis yang selalu membuat hati orang yang melihatnya menjadi hangat.

Dipeluknya lagi gadis kecil itu, mencium sayang pucuk kepala sosok yang terlihat rapuh tapi tegar itu. Sudah lebih dari setengah tahun dia meninggalkan keponakannya, biarkanlah dia melepas rindu dengan seperti ini walau sebentar.

Setelah mereka berempat berbincang sebentar, tibalah perpisahan antara Aoi dengan si kecil Masao. Dan seperti biasa, anak berusia 3 tahun itu masih tidak rela berpisah dengan perempuan berambut pirang kotor-pucat tersebut. Mau tidak mau Aoi harus menidurkan Masao terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa pulang kerumahnya dan mengurus pekerjaan rumahnya sebelum menumpuk.

Aoi selalu tidak tega mengambil bayaran dari gurunya sendiri, tapi kedua suami istri Endou itu juga selalu memaksa dirinya. Dengan tambahan dukungan dari Gouenji, pasangan keluarga tersebut memenangkan perdebatan dan membuat Aoi memutuskan untuk pasrah pada permintaan mereka dan menerima bayaran atas kerja sambilannya sebagai _babysitter_.

Seusai pamit pada mereka, Gouenji dan Aoi melangkah bersama-sama kearah sebuah mobil tipe BMW berwarna merah yang terparkir disebelah mobil Toyota coklat milik keluarga Endou.

"Oh ya, Aoi, apa akhir pekan ini kamu ada waktu luang?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu membuat Aoi memikir ulang baik-baik jadwalnya dalam minggu ini. "Hmm, hari Minggu ini aku kosong. Ada apa, Paman Shuuya?"

Cengiran lebar terpampang diwajah itu, hal yang langka terjadi sebelum pria itu mengenal sosok kecil yang berjalan disampingnya ini. "Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Anggap saja sebagai balasan karena telah membuatmu merindukanku selama kepergianku."

Dia selalu merasa bahagia melihat sinar kebahagiaan dikedua manik jiwa milik Aoi, itu selalu membuatnya ingin ikut tersenyum lebar dengannya. "Benarkah, Paman?"

Satu anggukan, bersamaan dengan mereka yang sudah tiba didekat mobil merah kesukaannya yang selalu dipakainya selama di Jepang. "Kita akan ajak Alpha juga. Aku tahu anak itu masih kaku seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya."

Penuturan itu berbuah tawa geli yang selalu terdengar merdu ditelinga semua orang. Tapi, dia yang juga mengetahui jadwal padat Alpha menggerutkan keningnya seraya mengingat jadwal Alpha untuk minggu yang sama. "Ah... tapi, hari itu Alpha memiliki jadwal penuh... Dia akan bekerja di _cafe_ satu hari penuh."

Tidak perlu dijelaskan untuknya; Gouenji sudah lama mengetahui tentang pekerjaan sambilan yang ditekuni oleh kedua sepupu bermarga Koromune tersebut, dia bahkan bekerja sama dengan mereka untuk menyembunyikan fakta ini dari orangtua gadis cilik ini. Berpikir sebentar, dia tersenyum menenangkan pada Aoi. "Kalau begitu kita akan tanya apa dia bisa meluangkan waktunya. Kalau tidak bisa kita akan pergi berdua dan bawa pulang oleh-oleh untuknya, setuju?"

Aoi tahu kalau orang yang sudah dianggapnya paman itu bukanlah orang yang bisa dia lawan ketika berdebat, jadi dia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan usulan tersebut.

Tersenyum kecil, Gouenji lalu membukakan pintu mobil bagian penumpang depan untuk keponakan perempuan tersayangnya. Itu membuat gadis kecil itu mematung disamping mobil berwarnakan warna favorit pria itu. Emas bertabrakan dengan _onyx_ , dan setelah kesunyian yang terjadi untuk sementara, dua ogok daging tersebut mulai tertawa kecil.

"Paman ini, ada-ada saja." Ujar Aoi ditengah-tengah tawanya yang dia bagi bersama laki-laki berkulit _tan_ tersebut. "Kalau sebegitu inginnya berlaku romantis, sebaiknya Paman secepatnya mencari pasangan hidup." Tambahnya, masih tertawa kecil.

Gouenji hanya mengacak rambut selembut sutra itu dengan gemas, membuat tawa dari gadis itu bertambah. "Ya, kalau nanti dapat yang cocok." Ujarnya membalas perkataan gadis yang tingginya tidak melewati batas dadanya. "Tapi sampai saat itu datang, semua perlakuan ini akan kuarahkan padamu Aoi, jadi sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap ya."

Tawa milik gadis itu mengudara lagi. Dengan senyum manis diwajahnya yang memiliki rona _pink_ di kedua pipi mulusnya, dia mengangguk. " _Un_."

Dengan itu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil dan melesat pergi dari kediaman Endou menuju kediaman Koromune, sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua berbagi cerita dan tawa bersama-sama.

 **.**

 **.**

"...Paman Shuuya."

Nada datar, wajah datar, tapi baik Aoi maupun Gouenji bisa melihat kalau Alpha jugalah senang melihat pamannya yang satu itu telah kembali.

" _Hisashiburi_ , Alpha." Sapa lelaki itu dan berjalan kearah keponakan laki-lakinya yang menyambut mereka berdua di pintu masuk kediaman keluarga Koromune. Dipeluknya pemuda surai ungu itu dan menepuk punggungnya ketika sepupu dari Aoi itu memeluknya balik. "Kau selalu tambah besar sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu." Ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya, kali ini kedua tangannya bertengger dikedua bahu Alpha yang dirasa semakin bidang dan lebar dari terakhir kali mereka berdua bertemu. "Kau jadi tambah mirip mendiang ayahmu."

"...aku tahu." Balas pemuda itu dengan suara monoton khas miliknya, sebelum membantu Gouenji untuk mengangkut koper milik pria itu sedangkan Aoi memberikan sandal rumah untuk orang yang sudah dianggap paman oleh mereka berdua.

"Aku akan pergi menyiapkan makan malam. Alpha, bisakah kamu membersihkan satu kamar untuk Paman Shuuya?" pinta Aoi ketika dua lelaki dirumah itu sudah berada di ruang tengah sedangkan gadis kecil itu berada dekat di pintu masuk kearah dapur.

"Tidak usah Aoi. Aku akan tidur satu kamar denganmu seperti yang sudah-sudah." Ucapan pria itu menghentikan langkah Alpha yang hendak naik ke tangga. Mendengar itu, dahi Alpha berkerut dan Aoi menatapnya kaget. "Ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya kan? Tidak masalah."

Memang setiap kali pria itu menginap di rumah itu, dia pasti akan tidur bersama dengan Aoi di kamar gadis berbola mata emas tersebut. Dan Alpha bisa memahami itu sepenuhnya. Bagi pria yang memiliki ketenaran bahkan dibelahan benua lainnya, Aoi adalah sosok dimana dia bisa menjadi seorang 'Shuuya Gouenji' sejak sepeninggalan mendiang adik pria tampan itu. Aoi-lah orang pertama dia berbagi senyumnya setelah lama terpuruk oleh mimpi buruk dimana dia kehilangan adiknya yang paling dia sayangi. Tidur bersama dalam satu ranjang memang bukan perkara besar, lagipula, paman mereka ini bukan tipe _pedophile_ ataupun _lolita complex_ , dan Aoi juga percaya pada pria itu sebagaimana dia percaya pada keluarganya sendiri.

...Tapi Gouenji pernah punya _sister complex_ , dan sungguh, memahami hal kecil itu bukanlah hal yang sulit karena kakak yang memiliki adik perempuan yang manis akan memiliki hal seperti itu.

Menghela nafas sambil melemparkan senyumnya pada pamannya, Aoi lalu memutuskan mereka membicarakan itu ketika makan malam sambil berbagi cerita yang ingin dibagikan pada satu sama lain. Baik kedua sosok adam pengikat hati kaum hawa dan adam yang 'belok' itu tidak keberatan soal itu.

Makan malam hari ini sedikit mewah walau sederhana, _chicken steak_ dengan saus _teriyaki_ , _sushi_ dan sup miso. Dan kebetulan, Gouenji merindukan masakan di tanah dimana dia dilahirkan tersebut. Dia sedikit bosan dengan makanan barat yang dia makan di London dimana dia menghabiskan waktu lebih dari setengah tahun untuk memandu dan melatih tim sepak bola yang ada disana, dan masakan Aoi selalu nomor satu dilidahnya.

Cerita dibagikan pada sesi makan malam itu, tentang pekerjaan, keseharian masing-masing, bahkan Alpha sesekali ikut berbicara dalam percakapan malam ini, dan itu fakta yang mengejutkan karena pemuda surai ungu itu hampir tidak pernah berbicara pada saat makan seperti ini. Hingga sampai pada informasi yang memang ingin dibagikan pada Alpha.

"Hmm, aku tidak yakin bisa meminta waktu luang pada hari itu." Ucap Alpha setelah berpikir sebentar setelah pamannya menceritakan rencananya untuk akhir pekan ini. "Sebenarnya hari itu aku menggantikan orang lain bertugas karena orang itu ada keperluan keluarga yang mendesak, jadi aku tidak bisa meminta cuti mendadak."

"Hmm, begitu ya..." gumaman dari pemilik bola mata _onyx_ itu terdengar, kepala dua anak yang lebih muda menoleh kearahnya. "Sayang sekali, kupikir kita bisa pergi bertiga."

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman Shuuya. Kalian pergi berdua saja." Kata Alpha meyakinkan dua orang yang merasa tidak enak padanya itu, satu potongan _sushi_ melesak masuk kedalam mulutnya dengan bantuan sumpit.

"Baiklah..." desah pemilik rambut _platina_ , lalu dia tersenyum tipis pada keponakan laki-lakinya yang memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh beda dari mendiang ayah pemuda itu. "Kalau begitu, lain kali kalau ada waktu, kita jalan-jalan bersama, oke?"

Bahkan senyum tipis itu muncul diwajah Alpha, membuat satu-satunya perempuan dimeja makan tersebut tersenyum lembut tanpa sadar melihat betapa sayangnya pria itu kepada mereka berdua.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam dan mencuci piring kotor itu bersama-sama, mereka menyetujui usul Alpha agar malam ini Gouenji akan tidur dengan sepupunya dan besok mereka bertiga akan membersihkan ruang tidur utama untuk paman mereka tinggali selama dia disini.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari Minggu, dan Gouenji memutuskan untuk mengantar Alpha ke _cafe_ tempat pemuda itu bekerja sebelum pergi berdua dengan Aoi.

Alpha memakai baju kemeja putih berlengan pendek dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam seperti biasa, sedangkan Gouenji memutuskan untuk memakai kemeja putih dan jas biru muda pucat yang lengannya dia gulung hingga siku dan dua kancing teratas kemejanya dia lepaskan, ditemani dengan _jeans_ biru gelap yang pas dikaki jenjang pria itu. Jam tangan _silver_ yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya menjadi satu-satunya aksesoris yang dipakainya.

Tidak lama Aoi menghampiri mereka berdua yang asik berbincang diruang tengah. "Maaf membuat kalian berdua menunggu lama."

Mendengar suara lembut itu, dua pria itu menoleh. Indra penglihatan mereka langsung disambut oleh penampilan Aoi yang memutuskan untuk memakai baju terusan selutut berwarna _pink_ _sakura_ yang lembut lengkap dengan motif kecil bunga _sakura_ yang berjejer dibagian ujung baju terusannya. Baju terusan itu memiliki kerah leher berbentuk persegi, dan berlengan pendek berbentuk balon dengan bagian rok dimulai dari bagian atas perutnya dan jatuh pada kedua lutut gadis cantik itu. Jepit rambut sederhana berwarna _pink_ dengan warna gradiasi yang lebih tua dari warna bajunya tersemat dirambutnya yang dia gerai lepas. "Maaf... apa terlalu berlebihan?"

Kepala Alpha menggeleng. "Tidak. Kamu cantik, Aoi." Pujinya tulus, walau nada bicaranya masih datar seperti biasa. Aoi yang mendengar pujian dari sepupunya hanya tersenyum lembut, dan mengelus pipi pemuda itu dengan sayang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama beberapa hari ini mimpi buruk Alpha terlihat berangsur-angsur hilang, walau hanya sedikit. Tapi itu cukup membuat Aoi lega karenanya.

Dan begitu Aoi tanya kenapa itu bisa terjadi, Alpha hanya menjawab, "Karena Rune," dan Aoi tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

Sedangkan paman mereka hanya tersenyum simpul pada gadis itu. "Kamu cantik sekali, Aoi. Aku jadi merasa seperti mengajak seorang gadis cantik untuk berkencan." Godanya ketika dia menghampiri keponakannya dan godaan itu dibalas dengan pukulan pelan pada lengannya, membuat dia terkekeh dan memeluk bahu kedua anak yang merupakan keponakannya ketika Alpha melangkah mendekati mereka. "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Mendapat anggukan dari keduanya, mereka bertiga langsung beranjak keluar rumah setelah mengunci semua pintu dan jendela seperti biasa.

 **.**

 **.**

Zanark bahkan tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaannya saat ini.

Beta dan Gamma yang memutuskan untuk menganggur hari minggu ini pun hanya bisa cengok.

Einamu dan Fey yang diundang paksa oleh Beta hanya bisa mematung.

Shuu dan Tenma yang kebetulan ikut pun hanya bisa membisu.

Di pintu masuk yang terbuka Alpha berhadapan dengan Aoi yang telah berdandan dengan cantiknya, dan terlihat dua sepupu itu sedang berbincang, dan grup dari orang-orang yang mereka kenal baik kebetulan mendapatkan posisi pas untuk mengumping pembicaraan duo Koromune tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku pergi kerja dulu. Selamat bersenang-senang dalam kencannya."

Kalimat terakhir dari Alpha itu hampir membuat mereka semua mendadak kena serangan jantung. Siapa yang kencan dengan siapa?!

Tawa kecil Aoi terdengar, dan juga kekehan dari suara berat yang tidak mereka kenal. Bahkan sosoknya tidak tampak dari posisi mereka sekarang ini. "Ada yang kamu inginkan?" Suara yang seperti milik orang dewasa itu bertanya.

"...buku jurnal baru. Yang satu ini hampir mau habis."

"Ada yang lain yang kamu inginkan?" kali ini suara lembut Aoi yang bertanya, tapi Alpha menggelengkan kepalanya, merasa buku jurnal baru sudah lebih dari cukup. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu. Kalau kamu menginginkan sesuatu atau yang lainnya, segera telepon ya?"

"...apa tidak akan mengganggu kencan kalian?"

"Alpha, kami tidak akan keberatan." Suara yang tidak dikenal itu terdengar lagi, dan Beta, Gamma dan juga Zanark berusaha memutar otak kalau-kalau mereka mengingat suara tersebut. "Jadi kalau ada apa-apa, telepon saja."

Helaan nafas yang Fey kenal pasti dari Alpha, mata _emerald_ itu melihat pemuda itu mengangguk. " _Wakatta_."

Senyum lembut merekah diwajah Aoi, lalu dia berjinjit untuk mencium sayang pipi Alpha. Pemandangan menohok sesi tiga untuk para penggemar setia Alpha. " _Ittekimasu_. Kami akan pulang sebelum makan malam."

Satu anggukan kecil dari pemilik surai ungu itu. " _Ittadasai_." Dengan salam terakhir dari Alpha, berakhirlah juga pembicaraan mereka. Alpha melambai kecil ketika sepupu tersayangnya telah menghilang dari pandangan para penguntit dan setelah suara mesin mobil yang menyala dan berlalu, barulah Alpha berbalik dan melangkah kearah ruang para staf.

Dan saat itulah dia tiba-tiba ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. "Ap-"

Didudukkan dengan paksa, barulah Alpha sadar kalau dia tengah dikepung oleh teman-temannya, dan yang menariknya barusan tidak lain adalah... "...Sedang apa kamu disini, Rune?"

Mengingat ancaman tidak bermoral dari Beta membuat kedua pipinya memanas karena malu dan marah, tapi sekarang masalah itu harus dikesampingkan dulu, karena ada masalah yang lebih penting dari pada itu. "Itu tidak penting. Yang paling penting itu adalah yang barusan itu!" dia bersumpah akan meninjunya ketika Alpha hanya melemparkan pandangan datar tanpa ekspresi itu. "Pembicaraanmu dengan Aoi-chan di pintu masuk!"

Ah. Benar juga. Mereka semua pasti mengumping pembicaraannya dengan sepupu dan pamannya. Dan dia belum memberitahukan tentang Gouenji yang memegang posisi sebagai paman duo Koromune itu kepada siapa pun. Wajar saja mereka semua akan kepo tingkat tinggi.

"Alpha..." sebuah tangan mendarat dipundaknya, dan dia tidak perlu menengok untuk melihat wajah Beta yang pasti telah menghitam bersamaan dengan keluarnya aura yang tidak mengenakkan dari tubuh perempuan berambut biru itu. "Siapa... yang kencan dengan siapa...?"

Sebuah tangan mendarat lagi dipundaknya yang sebelah, kali ini dia menoleh. Matanya membulat melihat ekspresi Gamma yang tidak jauh beda dari ekspresi Beta saat ini. Kalau Beta itu sudah wajar, tapi ini Gamma, si pemuda pesolek yang santai dan tukang jahil dengan hobi aneh. " _Sou darou_... ayo katakan Alpha... Siapa lelaki itu, huh?"

"...Paman kami."

Kali ini dia berhadapan dengan Zanark yang nampaknya tidak kalah emosi. "'Kami'?"

Alpha tahu benar tiga orang yang mengelilinginya dengan aura mencengkam itu tidak kalah protektif darinya mengenai Aoi, jadi dia memilih untuk menyerah daripada dia akan dikuliti hidup-hidup oleh mereka. "Kami berdua memiliki seorang paman yang sudah kami anggap seperti keluarga sendiri, walau tidak ada hubungan darah."

"Dan kenapa baru sekarang kami dengar soal itu!"

Tangan lebar milik Alpha dia bawa ke telinganya, mengelusnya seolah-olah itu akan membantu memperbaiki gendang telinganya yang hampir pecah karena teriakan tiga orang yang paling dekat dengannya selain keluarganya, kalau Einamu adalah setelahnya, sedangkan Rune di urutan paling akhir (tapi itu akan berubah kedepannya). "Aku tidak yakin info itu info penting yang harus kubagikan secara segera kepada kalian."

Jeweran yang sudah pasti dari Beta dia dapatkan, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berarti ketika Beta menjewer telinganya sampai merah, tapi dia meringis ketika suara melengking Beta membentaknya dari jarak dekat. "Apa katamu! Tentu saja itu info penting! Dan sekarang katakan pada kami, siapa orang itu!"

"Lepaskan telingaku, Beta!" hardik pemuda surai ungu itu dan sekali lagi dia mengelus telinganya ketika Beta tanpa kata-kata lagi melepaskan jewerannya. Menghela nafas kesal, dia menutup matanya karena dia berani bersumpah sekarang kepalanya akan pecah kapan saja. Masih mengelus telinganya, dia tidak perlu membuka mata untuk melihat semua pandangan penasaran yang dilayangkan padanya. Tapi, dia membuka matanya, hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan sinar mata penuh rasa ingin tahu dari sepasang manik _emerald_ yang selalu menemani mimpinya dan mengusir mimpi buruknya.

Dipandangi lekat-lekat seperti itu membuat Fey salah tingkah dibuatnya. Disaat keadaannya seperti ini kenapa pemuda itu bertingkah seperti itu? Ukh, itu hampir membuatnya lupa diri sesaat. Ini bukannya saat untuk ini kan?! Tapi sungguh, reaksi tubuhnya ini membuatnya ingin menampar pipinya secara imajiner.

Reaksi dari Rune itu menghiburnya, sungguh. Dia jadi penasaran bagaimana reaksinya kalau dia memberitahukannya soal kehadirannya di dalam mimpinya.

Tapi, tunda itu dulu. Ada urusan yang harus diladeninya sekarang.

Dengan pikiran itu dalam benaknya, hanya membuat sakit kepalanya kembali menyerang, jadi dia menutup kedua matanya sekali lagi.

"...Namanya Shuuya Gouenji. Namanya di dunia sepak bola adalah Shuuji Ishido. Dia teman baik mendiang ayahku dan 'bibi'ku."

Hening. Dan masih hening.

...Tapi Alpha tahu betul alasannya kenapa.

"...Ap-"

Sebelum mereka semua memutuskan untuk teriak, Alpha sudah mengangkat sebelah tangannya, dan isyarat itu cukup membuat kata-kata sekali lagi tercekat di tenggorokan mereka masing-masing.

"...Jangan buat keributan. Aku tidak mau kita jadi pusat perhatian di _cafe_." Helaan nafas keluar dari sepasang bibir tipis itu. "Kita akan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini setelah pekerjaanku hari ini selesai, karena aku tidak mau gajiku dipotong."

Kata-kata itu tidak perlu diperjelas lebih lanjut lagi kepada mereka. Tubuh itu berdiri dan berbalik, mereka hanya bisa membisu memperhatikan punggung Alpha yang menghilang begitu pintu ruang ganti para staf itu tertutup dibelakang sosok itu.

Tapi, tidak ada yang sadar kalau ada seseorang yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Acara 'kencan' antara Gouenji dan Aoi berjalan mulus. Karena inisiatif Aoi untuk sedikit menata rambut pamannya dan menambah aksesoris tambahan kacamata palsu, tidak ada yang sadar dengan keberadaan Gouenji yang terkenal dalam dunia sepak bola. Dan Gouenji bersyukur dengan itu, karena dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan keponakannya yang tersayang tanpa harus ada kamera paparazzi didekatkan ke wajahnya setiap kali dia melangkah. Dia ingin waktu pribadi dengan keluarganya. Dia tidak mau media massa mengganggu waktu yang paling berharga ini.

Setelah membeli jurnal baru untuk Alpha, dan gantungan ponsel koala ungu dan kelinci hijau muda sebagai oleh-oleh tambahan, mereka pergi membeli buket bunga dan paduan bunganya dipilih bersama. Dan terbentuklah dua buket dengan paduan warna yang berbeda. Kuning , _orange_ dan putih yang berpadu dengan serasi menjadi buket bunga untuk Yuuka Gouenji, mendiang adik Gouenji ketika mereka akan berkunjung ke kuburannya. Sedangkan yang satu lagi untuk rumah adalah paduan bunga bermajoritas berwarna ungu, ditambahkan _pink_ sebagai pemanis.

Begitu Gouenji pergi membayar dua buket itu, dia mengerjap heran dibalik kacamata palsunya ketika sang penjaga kasir terkikik geli. "Manisnya kalian berdua membeli buket bersama seperti itu~ kalian berdua sepasang kekasih yang serasi~!"

Mendengar itu baik Gouenji dan Aoi saling pandang, mengerjap. Dan tak lama kemudian tawa kecil lepas dari mereka berdua.

Setelah berterima kasih dan membayar dua buket bunga itu, mereka berdua melesat pergi dengan tangan Aoi yang memeluk lengan Gouenji dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan yang dipeluknya; ditangannya terdapat buket bunga ungu sedangkan buket kuning berada dalam genggaman Gouenji. Dua orang itu berbagi senyum bersama tanpa mempedulikan sekitar mereka. Tidak ada yang menyadari kalau pandangan semua orang tertuju pada mereka, yang tampak bersinar dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan yang berada di wajah mereka yang memang rupawan dan cantik jelita. Dan dengan buket bunga yang mereka pegang, mereka seperti seolah-olah sepasang kekasih yang baru saja menikah.

(Padahal bukan)

Tapi mereka terlalu terlena dengan kebahagiaan yang terjalin diantara mereka, hingga mereka juga tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang menatap nyalang pada mereka diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang menatap terpana pada mereka.

' _Tidak akan kubiarkan kau... Tidak akan..._ '

 **.**

 **.**

Besoknya, tanpa diduga, Alpha juga harus berhadapan dengan dua kakak kelasnya yang berteman dekat dengan sepupunya. Padahal semalam dia sudah lelah menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang melayang padanya tepat setelah dia selesai bekerja. Untunglah _mood_ nya membaik ketika Aoi memberikan oleh-oleh yang dijanjikan (tapi kedua gantungan itu membuat dia merasa ingin sembunyi dalam lubang sumur, karena dua gantungan ponsel itu mengingatkan dirinya pada dia sendiri dan Rune) dan masakan makan malam buatan pamannya yang rasanya juga tidak kalah dari buatan sepupunya.

Menghela nafas, Alpha menyandarkan kepalanya ke batang pohon dimana dia bersandar sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Saat ini dia berbagi bekal dengan Rune lagi, dan itu sebenarnya sudah terjadi sejak mereka berdua berbagi bekal untuk yang pertama kalinya. Merasa jari milik Rune menekan-nekan pipinya, kedua matanya terbuka, membiarkan abu-abu gelap bertabrakan dengan hijau _emerald_. "Hm?"

Gantungan ponsel koala berwarna ungu menyapa penglihatannya, dan juga kedua pipi yang bersemu merah muda yang terlihat mencolok jika dibandingkan dengan kulit putih miliknya. "...Bisa jelaskan sekali lagi tentang ini?"

"Sudah kubilang itu oleh-oleh dari Aoi, dan dia menyuruhku menyerahkan itu padamu. Tidak ada penjelasan yang lainnya lagi." Ucap pemuda surai ungu itu sebelum melahap makan siangnya. Kali ini _onigiri_ isi tuna dan telur ikan ditemani salad.

"...Lalu gantungan kelinci itu?"

Dengan secepat kilat Alpha memperbaiki tempat persembunyian gantungan ponsel yang dipaksa Gouenji untuk dipasang ke ponselnya. Sekarang giliran kedua pipinya yang bersemu, dan itu gara-gara gantungan ponsel itu! "...dia bilang yang ini bagianku, dan paman kami memaksaku memakainya." Dan, sejak kapan mulutnya jadi punya pikiran sendiri seperti ini! Ukh, _yabai_...

Mendengar penjelasan itu malah membuat rona diwajah Fey tambah memerah. Dia sudah melihat gantungan milik Alpha, dan kelinci itu mirip dengannya, kalau dia jujur saja. Dan gantungan koala ini... jugalah mirip Alpha.

...Dan sekarang rona diwajahnya jadi tambah membandel. Dan melihat rona itu malah membuat Alpha merasa rona itu menular padanya.

Urgh... rasanya serba canggung.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelas, mereka berdua berhenti didepan pintu masuk ke gudang yang lokasinya dekat dengan halaman belakang sekolah yang merupakan tempat pelarian mereka kalau mereka tidak ingin diganggu teman-teman mereka yang lainnya.

"A-Alpha... rasanya barusan ada suara dari dalam sana." Ujar Fey, tangannya memegang ponselnya yang baru saja dipasanginya gantungan koala yang baru saja didapatnya.

Pemuda disampingnya tidak berkata apa-apa. Pelan dia mendekati pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu, Rune mengekorinya dibelakang. Tangannya terarah kearah celah pintu itu sambil menimbang keputusan untuk membukanya perlahan-lahan atau membukanya secara terang-terangan.

Tapi siluet yang terlihat dari celah yang sedikit itu dan suara yang sangat familiar pada indra pendengarannya telah membantunya memutuskan.

 _ **BRAK!**_

Tangan putih terangkat dan menutup mulutnya yang mengangga, tapi Fey tidak sanggup menolehkan pandangannya pada pemandangan yang menyambutnya dan Alpha. Perasaan terkejutnya membuat dia hanya sanggup membeku ditempatnya.

Di dalam gudang yang remang itu, terdapat Aoi, tapi dia tidak sendiri.

Bola mata emas itu berkaca-kaca penuh dengan air mata yang ditahannya walau ada beberapa yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, wajahnya merah, seragamnya berantakan dan salah satu bahunya terekspos bebas, surai pirang kotor-pucatnya juga sedikit acak-acakan. Kedua pundaknya berada dalam genggaman yang tidak lain dan bukan adalah...

"Ichikawa?" suara Alpha mengudara, memotong kesunyian yang mencengkam diantara mereka. Dia sama sekali tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya sekarang ini. Tapi, buat apa Ichikawa menyerang Aoi didalam lingkungan sekolah seperti ini? Dan bagaimana dia masuk?

Terperajat, Aoi dengan segera menghapus jejak air mata yang lolos dari kedua matanya, dan Ichikawa dengan segera melepaskan pegangannya pada kedua pundak kecil itu, meski dia masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya yang berlutut dihadapan Aoi yang terduduk dengan penampilan tidak beraturan. "Umm, ini tidak seperti yang kali-"

Kata-kata itu terputus, karena Alpha merasa dia sudah cukup berbicara.

Baik Aoi dan Fey membelalak horor melihat Alpha mencengkeram kerah Ichikawa dan memaksa sosok yang jelas lebih tinggi itu untuk berdiri dengan satu tangan. Ketika tangannya yang bebas menggambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul sosok yang tengah dicengkeramnya itu, saat itulah Fey dan Aoi bergerak untuk menghentikan pemuda penyandang marga Koromune tersebut.

" _C-Chigau_ , Alpha!" dengan sigap, Aoi berdiri dan tepat waktu menahan tangan sepupunya, memeluknya erat karena dia merasakan pemberontakan darinya. Fey membantu dengan mencoba menarik Alpha mundur dan melepaskan cengkeramannya pada sepupu Zanark. " _Yamette_!"

"Yang benar saja!" baru kali ini Alpha berteriak dengan penuh amarah seperti itu, dan itu membuat Fey merasa takut melihat sisi Alpha yang tengah dilahap api amarahnya. Kepala ungu itu menoleh kearah sepupunya yang bersikeras menahan tangannya yang siap untuk memukul pria jangkung dihadapannya. "Jangan hentikan ak-"

Dan saat itulah Alpha melihatnya. Suatu bekas yang sampai sekarang membekas dalam ingatannya yang dikuburnya dalam-dalam dibalik benaknya.

Iya... Dia ingat sekali...

...Bekas itu...

...Adalah bekas cupang yang sama.

Perhatiannya terahlikan sepenuhnya. Dilepaskan Ichikawa dan dibiarkannya pemuda itu terduduk dengan nafas terputus-putus. Kedua tangannya berganti mencengkeram kedua pundak sepupunya, dan dia sikap helai rambut yang menghalangi bekas laknat yang tampak mencolok di pundak dan leher sepupunya.

Bekas laknat yang sama persis dengan yang 2 tahun lalu.

Dan itu berarti-

"...Aoi."

Cengkeraman pada kedua pundaknya mengerat, dan Aoi menahan dirinya agar tidak meringis. Bukan karena rasa sakit tumpul yang tidak teramat menyerang kedua pundaknya, tapi karena dengan fakta bahwa Alpha masih mengingat kejadian itu sampai dia bisa mengenali bekas itu.

Bekas yang butuh lebih dari seminggu untuk hilang dari tubuhnya, tapi dua tahun tidak cukup untuk menghilangkan bekas itu dari dalam dirinya.

"Sekarang katakan padaku..." suara rendah ini dikenal betul oleh dirinya. Alpha sedang murka, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat ditenangkannya. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Ya, pada hari itu... Pada hari dimana dia merasa dunianya diputar balik.

Kepala sepupunya tertunduk, membuatnya tidak bisa melihat ekspresinya yang terpancar dikedua manik milik sepupunya. "...apakah _dia_ yang melakukannya?"

Penekanan itu membuat Fey dan Ichikawa bingung sekaligus gugup, tapi penekanan itu sukses membuat seluruh otot tubuh Aoi menegang. Dia tahu betul apa maksud sepupunya yang sangat disayanginya ini. "Al-"

"Katakan padaku yang sejujurnya!" Bentakan yang tidak biasa dikeluarkan dari pemuda nol ekspresi dan serba datar itu menghentikan kata-kata Aoi, dan hanya membuatnya membeku. "Apa. Dia. Yang. Melakukan. Ini?! Katakan!"

"H-hei, Alpha! Sudahlah!" untuk beberapa alasan, Fey merasakan tanda bahaya, dan dia memutuskan untuk menenangkan pemuda surai ungu tersebut. "Tenanglah, Alpha! Kau membuat Aoi-chan takut!"

Kata-kata itu membuatnya tersentak dan mendongak untuk menatap pada manik emas milik sepupunya. Dan yang benar saja, sirat ketakutan dia dapatkan didalam manik yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan itu. Itu sukses membuat Alpha merasa sesak karena rasa bersalah.

Dan dia bisa merasakan hatinya mencelos ketika dengan air mata yang tumpah, Aoi mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan yang dia ingin dan tidak ingin dengar jawabannya.

Itu berarti...

Orang itu sudah kembali...

Penyebab mimpi buruk Aoi... sudah kembali.

Kedua tangannya meluncur lepas dari kedua pundak kecil milik sepupunya, dan Alpha memutuskan untuk melepaskan amarahnya pada dinding dibelakangnya. Itu membuat Fey dan Ichikawa terkejut setengah mati.

"A-Alpha!" dengan cepat sang surai hijau muda bergerak untuk menghentikan pukulan amarah yang pemuda itu arahkan pada dinding, ditangkapnya tangan Alpha dan dipeluknya erat. "Sudahlah, Alpha, tenanglah! Kumohon!"

"Rune..." pandangan Alpha terpusat sepenuhnya pada sosok yang lebih kecil darinya yang memeluk erat lengannya dengan tubuh yang gemetaran. Perasaan tidak tega menyerang dadanya ketika dia menyadari titik air mata yang tertahan dipelupuk mata itu, membuat dia menghilangkan amarahnya dan melemaskan otot bahunya yang sempat menegang barusan. Menghela nafas, disandarkannya kepalanya diatas kepala penuh surai hijau muda beraroma _mint_ tersebut, berusaha menenangkan dirinya secara sepenuhnya. Perlakuan itu dibalas dengan pelukan yang tambah mengerat pada lengannya.

Tubuh Aoi yang oleng ditangkap Ichikawa, bersamaan dengan dia melampirkan jaket yang dia pakai barusan ke dua pundak Aoi, menyelimuti tubuh yang seragamnya sudah rusak itu. Isak tangis yang sesegukkan masih terdengar dari makhluk mungil yang didekapnya sekarang.

Seumur hidupnya, Ichikawa tidak yakin dia akan melupakan kejadian yang barusan saja dilihatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 _SMP Raimon, disitulah Ichikawa berada sekarang. Pemuda ini sedang sedikit bosan, jadi dia berpikir untuk mencari target di sekolah ini. Ah, tapi dibilang mencari target, sebenarnya dia mencari perempuan bersurai pirang kotor-pucat yang ditemuinya tempo hari di_ cafe _paman dan bibinya. Sejak waktu itu dia tidak berhenti memikirkannya, membuatnya memutuskan untuk menjadikan gadis bermata emas tersebut 'kekasih'nya yang berikutnya._

 _Diacuhkannya para perempuan yang menatapnya terpana, dia hanya fokus mencari sosok mungil yang dia kejar sekarang. Kenapa dia mencarinya di SMP Raimon ini, karena dia mendapatkan info kalau gadis yang diincarnya berada di sekolah ini setelah dia berusaha menjaring informasi dari orang-orang sekitar. Dia sedikit terperangah mengetahui fakta bahwa gadis itu ternyata lumayan populer, dia bahkan berhasil mendapatkan namanya._

 _Aoi._

 _Nama yang manis, semanis orangnya._

 _Dia terus berjalan tanpa arah sampai dia berada di bagian belakang sekolah, tapi baru saja dia akan membelok di pertigaan koridor, dia mendengar suara aneh. Seperti suara tubuh yang terjatuh ke lantai. Disusul dengan suara yang teredam, tapi itu sudah pasti suara orang._

 _Kepalanya menoleh, dan perhatiannya langsung saja tertuju pada pintu yang tidak jauh darinya. Mungkin pintu gudang._

 _Karena penasaran, Ichikawa melangkah mendekat. Sekarang telinganya bisa dengan mudah menangkap suara orang barusan yang terdengar semakin jelas semakin dia mendekati pintu itu. Suara perempuan._

 _Dan itu malah menambahkan minyak pada rasa penasaran Ichikawa, sehingga tanpa mengetahui apa yang akan dia saksikan nantinya tangannya dengan santainya bergerak untuk membuka pintu tersebut._

 _Mata merah darahnya membelalak terkejut begitu melihat perempuan yang dia cari berada di situ, walau hanya terlihat siluetnya namun cahaya yang masuk dari jendela memperjelas sosok gadis mungil itu, tapi bukan cuma itu saja. Ada seseorang yang bersama dengannya. Dan kedua orang itu masih tidak menyadari keberadaannya di pintu masuk._

" _Hentikan! Lepaskan aku, lepaskan!" Dia melihat secara jelas bagaimana sosok kecil itu memberi perlawanan keras, memukul, menendang, mendorong, bahkan mencakar sosok tinggi dihadapannya. Tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil yang diinginkan._

 _Pemuda yang jelas lebih tua itu terkekeh pelan, sebelum menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan ramping tersebut dan menguncinya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tangannya yang satu lagi sibuk bermain-main dengan kancing baju seragam putih itu. "Tidak bisa begitu, Aoi... Aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan diriku lagi..." dia menunduk dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma dari leher putih mulus itu, membuat sosok yang terlentang dilantai itu berjenggit._

 _Lalu dengan kasar jemari besar itu menarik kasar seragamnya, membuat kancing bajunya lepas dan seragamnya menjadi sobek, bahu mulus tanpa noda itu menjadi fokus mata merah dari orang yang menindihnya._

 _Tanpa ampun pemuda bersurai coklat itu membuat tanda keunguan pada kulit yang terekspos, tidak mempedulikan rontaan dan isakan tangis dari sang pemilik bola mata emas._

"Hiya _..._ Hiya da _..." pinta lemah keluar dari sepasang bibir mungil itu, bersamaan dengan air mata yang meleleh turun dari sudut mata gadis itu. "_ Yamette _-!"_

 _Itu menggerakkan sesuatu dalam diri Ichikawa, membuatnya membuka lebar pintu itu dan memberitahukan keberadaannya secara terang-terangan. "Hei! Siapa disana?!"_

 _Gerbakannya membuat sosok yang menindih perempuan malang itu bangkit dari posisinya, dia bisa mendengar bagaimana sosok yang tak dikenal itu berdecih pelan sebelum menggambil ancang-ancang untuk melarikan diri. Dan itu Ichikawa tidak biarkan begitu saja._

 _Langkah jenjangnya mencapai pemuda yang lebih tua itu sebelum dia mampu beranjak jauh dari jangkauan dan menariknya menjauh dari jendela yang terbuka lebar untuk jalur pelarian darurat. Tapi tarikannya malah membuat tubuh yang tidak siap dengan serangan mendadak itu terbanting ke lantai. Bahkan Ichikawa sendiri tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi._

 _Jadi ketika mata merah itu berkilat marah padanya dan pemuda itu memutuskan untuk melarikan diri lewat pintu kali ini dan juga membanting pintu itu tertutup, Ichikawa tidak bergeming sama sekali._

 _Isakan tangis menyadarinya bahwa dia tengah berdiri dengan keterkejutan yang membekukannya, dan dengan segara dia menoleh pada Aoi yang berusaha terduduk diatas lantai yang kotor dan dingin, isakannya yang tidak dapat ditahan bergema dalam ruangan kosong itu._

 _Rasa nyeri yang tidak dapat dijelaskan olehnya membuat dia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu. Dengan itu dia berlutut dan meraih kedua pundak mungil yang bergetar hebat tersebut._

 _Tapi baru saja dia memegang kedua pundak itu dan belum mengatakan apa-apa, pintu sekali lagi terbuka dengan kasar. Dan mengulang lagi dari sudut pandang Alpha dan Fey._

 **.**

 **.**

Dia tidak percaya ini. Sama sekali tidak.

"Jadi dia..."

Satu anggukan, sepasang mata itu menolak untuk bertemu pandang. Sepertinya dia menganggap lantai terlihat lebih menarik dibanding melihatnya secara langsung. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkannya atas itu, dengan keadaan seperti ini.

"Maaf, aku harusnya lebih-"

Tangan yang lebih gelap itu terangkat, dan mulut itu terkatup tertutup begitu menyadari gerakan itu. Sepasang mata _onyx_ kali ini bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata abu-abu gelap.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu, Alpha. Kejadian ini memang tidak bisa diduga siapa pun juga." Ucap lelaki penyandang marga Gouenji tersebut. Meskipun pamannya berkata begitu, Alpha tahu jelas kalau dibalik topeng tenang dewasa itu, api amarah juga berkobar liar didalam dirinya.

Kejadian tentang penyerangan Yuuji pada Aoi hanya dia dan lelaki berambut _platina_ dihadapannya ini yang tahu detailnya, selain dari Aoi dan Yuuji sendiri. Sang ayahanda gadis itu hanya tahu soal mimpi buruk yang dialaminya setelahnya. Dengan segenap tenaga Aoi memohon untuk tidak memberitahukan pada siapa pun tentang masalah waktu itu, karena dia tidak mau menciptakan keributan yang akan berdampak pada kedua orangtuanya dan Yuuto Kidou selaku sang paman. Dan kedua lelaki tersebut hanya bisa menyanggupi permintaan dari gadis yang cinta damai itu.

Tapi, mengingat dimana kali ini Yuuji berulah lagi membuat baik Alpha dan Gouenji naik pitam. Harusnya mereka memberitahukan soal kelainan Yuuji pada Kidou. Baik dia percaya atau tidak, itu terserah pada lelaki berambut coklat tersebut. Yang terpenting adalah dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Dan setidaknya itu akan menghilangkan rasa sesak ini meski sedikit.

Suara langkah kaki, dan sudah jelas itu bukan dari langkah kaki Aoi.

"...Bagaimana keadaannya, Rune?"

Kepala pemuda bersurai hijau muda itu yang awalnya mendonggak melihatnya hanya tertunduk sedih pada pertanyaan itu. "...dia menolak untuk makan. Minum air pun dia tidak mau." Satu tangannya dibawa untuk mencengkeram lengannya sendiri, merasakan tidak enak pada ulu hatinya. Dia tidak tega melihat Aoi yang persis seperti tempurung tanpa isi. Dia masih ingat bagaimana kosongnya mata emas yang biasanya memancarkan kehangatan itu ketika menatapnya.

Itu... membuatnya takut...

Menyadari itu, Alpha berniat untuk menghampiri pemuda itu. Entah pemikiran darimana itu, tapi ada suara yang mengatakan bahwa dia harus menenangkan pemuda berambut kucir dua tersebut. "Ru-"

Baru saja dia akan berdiri, bahkan setengah jalan, suara bel rumah menghentikan pergerakannya. Ketiga kepala berbeda surai dan manik mata menoleh pada arah pintu depan, bel rumah sekali lagi berbunyi dan mengisi keheningan yang tercipta.

"Biar aku saja yang buka." Ujar Gouenji yang kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu, sedangkan Alpha kembali terduduk. Fey merasa was-was sambil memperhatikan Gouenji yang berada di pintu depan dan hendak membukanya. Dia merasakan firasat buruk...

Ketika daun pintu itu terbuka, Gouenji terkejut melihat sosok yang dia kenal betul berdiri tepat didepannya. "Kidou?"

Suara yang penuh keterkejutan itu bahkan terdengar oleh kedua remaja yang masih berdiam ditempat mereka masing-masing. Kidou? Jangan-jangan Yuuto Kidou?

Setelah dipersilakan masuk oleh Gouenji, barulah Kidou melepas kacamata berbingkai putih miliknya dan memperlihatkan mata merah darahnya. "Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu diwaktu yang tidak tepat."

' _...Sial._ ' umpat Alpha dalam hati begitu menyadari apa yang ditakutinya dan diharapkan tidak terjadi malah terjadi juga. Kenapa pemegang kepala keluarga Kidou ini ada disini, padahal sepupunya dalam keadaan seperti ini? Ini bukanlah sebuah kejutan yang diharapkan siapa pun, dan dia yakin pamannya juga berpendapat demikian.

"Aah, tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Sanggah Gouenji. Dia terdiam sebentar, menerka-nerka sebelum akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang tidak dapat dicari jawaban logisnya. "Tapi, ada apa malam-malam begini kesini?"

"Aku mencari Aoi."

Jawaban itu malah membuat pria dihadapannya membeku, mata merah itu memincing begitu menyadari mantan koleganya tiba-tiba memucat begitu mendengar jawabannya. "...Dia ada disini?"

 _Oh tidak_ , itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Alpha detik itu juga. Dia lalu berdiri dan akan membuka suara, tapi pria berambut _platina_ di ruangan itu sudah mengalahkannya untuk itu, namun apa yang dikatakannya membuatnya terperangah tidak percaya. "Dia ada di atas, dikamarnya."

"Tung- Paman Shuuya! Kenapa kau-"

Lagi-lagi tangan dengan kulit lebih gelap itu terangkat, membuatnya bungkam untuk yang kedua kalinya malam itu oleh orang yang sama. Mendecih pelan karena kesal tidak bisa membantah, Alpha memberi isyarat untuk Fey menyingkir dari tangga. Pemuda surai hijau muda itu menyadari isyarat tersebut, dan segera melangkah kearah tempat dimana Alpha berada bersamaan dengan Gouenji yang mengantarkan Kidou ke ruangan dimana keponakan perempuannya berada. Baik Alpha dan Fey berharap tidak ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan terjadi lagi diatas sana.

Sekarang yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah menunggu.

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu itu tertutup, setelah ancaman Gouenji diutarakan padanya ketika dia memasuki kawasan kamar tersebut. Mata merah itu berpindah dari pintu dimana Gouenji baru saja menghilang kearah sosok mungil yang terduduk dimeja belajarnya, tumpukan buku terbuka diatas meja tersebut, arah duduknya sudah diganti menjadi menyamping menyadari dia mendapati tamu.

"...Paman Kidou..." suara lembut itu terdengar lirih, bola mata itu tidak memandangnya terkejut, tidak, tepatnya tidak ada emosi didalam bola mata itu sekarang. "Ada apa malam-malam kemari? Tidak biasanya Paman datang seperti ini."

Disudut matanya, tampak satu nampan makanan yang sudah mendingin diatas meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"...Kamu tidak makan?"

Senyum lemah terukir diwajah pucat itu, tapi dia tidak menjawab apa-apa. Namun itu sudah lebih cukup untuk Kidou untuk mengerti jawaban tersirat itu. Gadis itu kehilangan nafsu makannya. Buku-buku diatas meja itu hanyalah pengalihan perhatian yang tidak berarti sama sekali. Gadis itu memakai baju panjang dengan kerah _turtleneck_ yang menyembunyikan hampir semua inci tubuhnya dari leher, yang tampak hanya ujung jemarinya. Dan itu... tidak biasa.

"...Aku mendapat laporan dari salah satu anak didikku." Kalimat yang tiba-tiba, tapi dia baru saja akan memulai penjelasan akan keberadaannya di kediaman yang jarang dia datangi ini. "Dia mengikuti Yuuji karena kebetulan melihat gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan, lalu dia melapor padaku karena dia melihat Yuuji berbuat sesuatu padamu. Apa betul begitu?"

Kidou merasakan perasaan pedih yang teramat ketika melihat kedua bola mata emas itu malah tambah meredup mendengar penjelasan akan kedatangannya kemari. Tapi, dia harus melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi dia punya video dimana Yuuji..."

Urgh, dia tidak sanggup melanjutkan ini. Tapi dia tahu, tidak, dia _yakin_ kalau Aoi paham akan kelanjutan kata-kata gantungnya tersebut.

Lagi-lagi senyum lemah dilemparkan kearahnya. "Duduklah, Paman Kidou." Ujar gadis itu sambil mengestur kearah kasurnya yang masih rapi dengan tangannya yang terbungkus oleh kaos panjang. Pria itu hanya menuruti dan terduduk diatas kasur yang berdominasikan warna putih. "...aku tidak akan menyangkal apa yang terekam dalam video tersebut, Paman Kidou."

"Jadi itu benar kalau Yuuji sudah melecehkanmu?"

Sunyi. Merah darah menatap emas. Gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, dan senyum lemah kembali terukir diwajah itu, senyum lemah yang mengantikan keberadaan air mata kesedihan.

Itu hanya gestur sederhana, tapi Kidou tidak pernah merasa seterpukul ini sebelumnya.

Karena dia sudah mengerti jawaban dari Aoi. Dia sudah mengerti.

Dan dia sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Zanark tidak mampu mengucapkan apa-apa, sedangkan Alpha menolak untuk bersuara atau memperhatikan. Gouenji masih sedang bercengkerama dengan pasangan suami istri Avalonic.

Di sudut _cafe_ Aoi duduk berdua dengan sosok jangkung berambut coklat, baik keduanya memesan _cappucino_ dengan bayaran sepenuhnya ditanggung pria dihadapan perempuan penyandang marga Koromune.

"... _soukka_." suara Aoi terdengar setelah dia menyesapi kopi dari gelas putih porselen yang disungguhkan padanya dan pria dihadapnya. "Jadi dia kembali ke London dan kau sudah meminta pihak keluarga perempuan untuk mempercepat pernikahan dengan alasan 'lebih cepat, lebih baik'... dan itu mengarahkan pada waktu pernikahan yang dipercepat..."

Kidou mengangguk pada rangkuman kesimpulan gadis yang duduk diseberangnya lalu juga ikutan menyesapi minuman pesanannya. "...Gouenji sudah bilang soal kejadian 2 tahun lalu... kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ah tidak... Kenapa kau tidak ingin aku tahu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ada keributan besar yang terjadi kalau masalah itu tersebar kemana-mana."

"Itu bukan jawabannya, Aoi."

Suara gelas beradu dengan piring kecil terdengar, dan mata sendu itu menatap lurus pada isi gelas dihadapannya. Suara kesibukan didalam _cafe_ menjadi pengisi keheningan diantara mereka.

"...keributan itu akan berdampak padamu, aku tidak ingin itu."

"Dan aku tidak ingin kamu mengalami keadaan seperti ini. Apa kau tahu perasaanku ketika melihat betapa hampanya dirimu waktu aku mengunjungimu beberapa hari lalu itu?"

Bungkam. Dia tidak bisa mengutarakan kata-kata apa lagi. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia katakan selain... "...Maafkan aku..."

"Jangan minta maaf, kau tidak salah." Balas pria tersebut, masih memandangi sosok yang ternyata pernah dihancurkan sekali oleh keponakan kandungnya sendiri. Dia sama sekali tidak memahami isi kepala Yuuji saat ini –padahal dulu ketika dia bertemu dengan Aoi dia menyayanginya seperti menyayangi adiknya sendiri. Dan Aoi juga waktu itu menghormatinya sebagai kakak. Walau tidak sedarah, mereka bagai kakak-beradik yang sangat dekat.

Tapi itu hancur dan luluh lantak bersamaan dengan apa yang telah dia perbuat 2 tahun lalu. Kidou bahkan merasa malu dan marah ketika mendengar kenyataan yang disembunyikan mantan koleganya selama 2 tahun. Dia juga merasakan rasa bersalah yang teramat terhadap Aoi yang harus melewati dan menanggung semua itu. Sungguh bodoh, harusnya dia tidak menampik ketika perasaannya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres dengan Yuuji ketika dia melihat kembali keponakannya setelah sekian lama. Lihatlah akibat dari kecerobohannya waktu itu.

Jemari mungil yang menggenggam telapak tangannya yang besar menyadarinya dari lamunannya, membuatnya bertemu pandang dengan sosok dihadapannya. "Paman Kidou, kenapa Paman melamun?"

Mata merah dibalik kacamatanya menatap lurus pada bola mata emas itu, tiga pasang mata yang memperhatikan dari jauh juga menatapnya.

Gadis ini... begitu mungil, kecil, kepolosan yang begitu kentara... _suci_ , _rapuh_...

Hanya ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menembus kesalahannya yang lalai menyadari ini lebih cepat.

Dia harus memastikan Yuuji jauh dari Aoi, jauh dari gadis yang juga dia sayangi bagai keponakannya sendiri, dan bahkan lebih.

Tidak akan dia biarkan Aoi tersakiti lagi oleh siapapun, dari apapun, meski itu berasal dari orang yang sedarah dengannya, dia tidak akan ragu-ragu.

Dia sudah berkorban begitu besar hanya untuk menjaga perasaan dan kepercayaannya pada keluarganya sendiri, sekarang saatnya dia membalas pengorbanan itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa, Aoi."

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tidak ada apa-apa, karena kami akan menjagamu, Aoi._

 _Akan kami bawa senyummu itu kembali, suatu hari nanti..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Afterwards (Yang Terjadi Setelah Itu)**

 _ **Buk!**_

"Ah, maaf!"

"Tidak, aku yang-"

"...Eh?"

Dua bola mata yang berbeda warna bertemu pandang, terkejut melihat satu sama lain ditempat yang sama sekali tidak bisa diduga.

"...Ichikawa-san?"

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, dia sungguh terkejut melihat (lebih tepatnya bertabrakan) dengan Aoi ketika dia keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah untuk mengizinkannya melihat-lihat SMA Raimon. Dia tidak bohong ketika dia bilang ingin mencari SMA disini.

"A-ah..." setelah yang terjadi pada saat itu membuat dia jadi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk berhadapan dengan gadis mungil ini. "Eer... umm... itu-"

Dia tidak perlu memikirkan kata ataupun kalimat apapun, karena perempuan dihadapannya sudah mendahuluinya.

"Terima kasih, untuk yang waktu itu."

"Eh?" Mata merah yang awalnya menuju lantai berpindah menatap lurus garis wajah lembut itu.

"...Jujur saja, aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kamu tidak ada disitu, menghentikannya saat itu. Aku... ingin membalas perbuatan baikmu padaku."

Bola mata yang jujur dan tulus, bukan pertama kali dia melihatnya, lagipula dia sudah pernah bermain dengan berbagai perempuan. Tapi, kenapa yang satu ini terasa lain? Mata emas yang menatapnya lurus seolah ingin melihat jauh kedalam dirinya membuatnya merasa aneh yang merambat dari tengkuknya menuju keseluruh tubuhnya.

"Ah tidak..." dan tanpa dia sadari, karena kebiasaan jeleknya, mulutnya jadi seolah memiliki pemikiran sendiri. "Kalau kamu ada waktu luang, mau minum kopi atau teh bersama?"

 _ **Deg**_

Senyum yang merekah pada kedua belah bibir merah muda itu betul-betul tidak baik untuk jantungnya kalau dilihat secara langsung seperti ini. " _Un_. Baiklah."

... _Kami_ - _sama_ , apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti?

Itulah yang terbesit didalam pikiran Zanakurou Ichikawa saat itu, yang tidak menyadari bahwa dia, sang _playboy_ kelas kakap...

...Telah jantu cinta!

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Makin banyak OC bermunculan! Wahahahahaha! *Dilindas***

 **Jadi beginilah, cerita yang berfokus pada Aoi Koromune!AU*?* XD**

 **Sebenarnya 'Yuuji' dalam konsep awal tidak ada, tapi karena merasa kurang lengkap kalau hanya Ichikawa yang kejatuhan peran 'yang dimusuhi'*?* disini, jadinya terbentuknya 'Yuuji'!**

 **Dan konsep Yamato dan Masao Endou kembar itu juga konsep sepintas dan harusnya tidak muncul detail soal mereka, tapi aku memutuskan membuatnya seperti itu karena aku tiba-tiba membayangkannya seperti itu! XD**

 **Mungkin pelampiasan stres berikutnya akan berfokus pada IchikawaAoi, atau mungkin pair lainnya, yang belum muncul dalam dua cerita ini!**

 **Ah, sepertinya karena terlalu panjang, cerita ini ditutup disini saja!**

 _ **Sore jaa**_ **,** _ **matta ne**_ **!**


End file.
